Coming Back Home Again
by miss dyme
Summary: What if Spencer decided to attend Worthington 5 yrs.ago instead of UCLA . Glen and Chelsea are getting married and Spencer is coming back home again . Will her and Ash be able to reunite or go their separate ways again ?
1. Chapter 1

Coming Back Home Again

Spencer's Pov

Five yrs. ago I made one of the hardest decisions of my life. Instead of attending UCLA I decided to attend Worthington University and left all my family and friends behind to start a new life .Why was it hard for me to do that you ask? Well I also left the girl I was in love with and whom heart I broke also. Her name was Ashley Davies. We started to date my junior year in high school after we left our hometown in Ohio to L.A. We dated a little and then I broke up with her once I couldn't deal with the constant love triangle of her, Aiden her ex, and myself. I mean we stayed friends and all but I still loved her. We got back together a little during the time of the end of my senior year. We were so happy. Leaving her was so hard but I guess my insecurities of her hurting me again got the best of me. When I told her I was going to Worthington she was sad but at the same time dealt with my decision. After I left we decided to do the long distance thing but we all know how that goes. Calling everyday went to speaking only 2 times a week to us breaking up eventually.

Now, here I am five yrs. later at the age of 24 and one of the most well known movie producers. I guess doing documentaries paid off. I'm on a plane back to L.A for my brother Glen's wedding to one of my other friends Chelsea. She used to date my other brother Clay before he died at a drive by shooting at prom. I miss him so much. I'm excited to see everyone but more importantly Ashley. The last time we spoke was during the break up and we haven't spoken after that. When I talked to Kyla, her sister, she said Ash had started a record label and now was managing artists and groups. She always had music in her blood. Her voice is amazing and her dad was also a rock star. I'm not even sure if she knows I'm coming because I told Kyla that I was working on a new movie with Spike Lee on one of his new projects. So, I wasn't sure if I could make it. Well, the planes landing. I guess it's time to step back into the madness.

Should I continue? If so next will be Ash's Pov.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley's Pov

Five years ago I lost the love of my life. Her name was Spencer Carlin. When she first moved to L.A we immediately became friends, I mean after I apologized about yelling at her when we first met. We became the best of friends then became more. We went through so much together. A lot of pain but at the same time a lot of joy. She was my heart and soul. I was ready to settle down with her and instead she left for college in Boston. We tried the whole long distance relationship but that soon went to pieces. Now, here I am five years later with my own record label. I'm finally doing what I was meant for. Spreading music that everyone can really enjoy and be touched by the true meaning of the songs. I haven't dated anyone since Spence. How could I? Even though she broke my heart by leaving I still love her. Kyla has tried to hook me up but I just told her to forget it. I guess I'm still waiting for her to come back someday. Don't get me wrong if she comes back I'm not just going to take her back. We haven't seen or heard from one another in the last five years. I've stayed clear of her parents as much as I could because it was too hard to look into their baby blue eyes that so much reminded me of hers. Kyla still speaks to her though. Last I heard was that Spence couldn't make it to Glen and Chelsea's wedding. I can't believe they are getting married after all this time. I always though Spencer and I would be the first. Guess it was all wishful thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting off the plane Spencer called Kyla to pick her up. Kyla was more than ecstatic to hear she was back in town for the wedding

_Spencer waiting for Kyla _

After five years she still is never on time, thought Spence

As Spencer waited she felt someone's presence behind her

Turning around she was met with brown orbs that resembled the one's she came to adore, so long ago

Smiling Kyla ran up to Spencer and gave her a big hug

Uh Kyla, people are starting to stare, said Spencer

Oh, my bad Spence, she said

As she let go Spencer couldn't help but think how much she had miss the younger Davies and immediately repaid Kyla with the same hug she gave her

Kyla the first to let go couldn't help but think of "Mission Spashley "to come now that Spencer was back in town

It's so good to see you Spence, she said

You've been missed so much

Spencer couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eye after hearing this

I've missed you too, she said

Yeah well we have plenty of time to make up for lost times, said Kyla laughing

I guess we do, giggled Spencer

_Back at the record label _

Knock, Knock

Come in, said Ash

Aiden walked in

I'm not surprised your still here when the wedding is tomorrow, said Aiden

You know me so well Aiden, laughed Ashley

Yeah well have you seen Kyla, he asked

No I haven't actually, she said

After Spencer left five years ago Aiden and Kyla started dating but decided that they both needed time to find themselves , so they decided to go back to being friends

Damn that's strange, he thought

Last time I talked to her she said she would be here, he thought to himself

Anyways you excited about the wedding, he asked

Of course I am, said Ash smiling

Chelsea and Glen are perfect for one another and I 'm honored they asked me to sing at the reception, she said

Is Spence coming, he asked

Looking up and showing no emotion she replied

I have no clue, she said

When I talked to Kyla she said she was working on some new project with Spike Lee

Wow, that's great, said Aiden

Yeah I guess, sighed Ash

Noticing the slight change in Ashley's behavior he chose his next words carefully

You ever wondered what it would be like if she never left? , Aiden asked

Sometimes I do but then I wake up from that dream and realize that she did leave and took my broken heart with her, she angrily answered

Leaving her office she ran into the bathroom and couldn't help but let a tear fall down as she thought of the blonde beauty who broke her heart

Wiping it away, she thought

_Come on Davies pull you together now. Spencer had her chance and just up and just up and left. It's been 5 yrs. now and it's time to forget about her and move on. _

Pulling out her phone she dialed an old familiar number

On the other end ……

Hello, said the raspy voice

Hey Cassandra it's me Ash

I was just wondering if you would like to be my date for my friend's wedding tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_Spencer and Kyla in the car _

I still can't believe that "Spencer Carlin "is back, laughed Kyla using quotation marks with her fingers

Yeah I still can't believe after five yrs. L.A still looks the same, said Spencer taking in the home she left so long ago

To you maybe because you've been gone but Lala land is definitely not like it was before you left Spence

Spencer nodded her head and thought about her next question

So, how has Ash been?

Kyla pulled up to the Spencer's parent's house and turned to look at Spencer

I'm not sure we should be talking about Ash right now Spence

Uh yeah I understand KY, nodded Spencer

The last thing I would want is to put you in the middle of me and Ash

I mean you are her sister, Spencer said

Kyla put her hand on Spencer's shoulder and sighed

What I meant was that if you want to know how she's been then you should ask her yourself at the wedding tomorrow, said Kyla

Wait you mean she's not coming to the dinner tonight, said Spencer sadly

I'm afraid not, said Kyla

Ash has to get some last minute things done before tomorrow and said that she wants Glen and Chelsea's wedding to be perfect

Still the over achiever I see, laughed Spence

Yeah you know Ash, said Kyla

Kyla and Spencer got Spencer suitcases out of the car and knocked on the front door of the Carlins

_Back at the music label _

After fixing herself in the mirror Ashley walked back into her office to find a guilty looking Aiden

Look Ash I'm sorry for bringing up Spence, he said

No worries Aid, I know you meant well, she said

So, you're still not coming to the dinner tonight at the Carlins? , he asked

Well actually I got all of the unfinished stuff for the wedding so I will be there, said Ash

And guess what? , smiled Ashley

What? Asked Aiden

I'm bringing a date

What!!!! When did this happen

Just now in the bathroom, smiled Ash

I called Cassandra you know that girl we met at the after party for the Grammys

Oh, the celebrity agent

Yeah asked her to be my date for the wedding and invited her to the dinner tonight

Are you sure Ash?

I mean it's been five yrs. since you've actually been with someone other than Spence

Your Aiden it has been five yrs. and I tired of being hooked on Spencer, she said

I've finally realized that Spencer moved on with her life a long time ago and now it's my turn

I can't keep waiting on Spencer to just come back to L.A, she said fixing papers on her desk

Besides Cassandra is attractive and who knows she might just be the girl to take my mind off Spencer, Ashley said

Aiden just stood there nodding his head

_I guess Spashley is over he thought _

_Little did they both know was that Spencer was closer than they both thought and the dinner would be full of old flames and new ones _


	5. Chapter 5

_The Carlins House _

Mom, Dad, yelled Spencer

Walking from the kitchen came a blonde haired woman who resembled Spencer and a man with the warmest baby blue eyes

Well if it isn't my baby girl, said Paula pulling Spencer into a hug

I've missed you so much, said Paula

Me too mom, said Spencer

Hey!!! Leave some for me, laughed Arthur

Spencer let go of her mother and ran up to Arthur giving him a bear hug

I'm glad you could make it honey , said Arthur

I'm glad too dad, smiled Spencer

What the hell is all the noise, said Glen with Chelsea right behind him

Spencer let go of Arthur

Still a ass I see, laughed Spencer

Spence?

What you are doing here? Glen asked hugging her

You didn't think I would miss my big bro's wedding did you , smiled Spencer

Well last I heard was you weren't going to make it, frowned Glen

Well I'm her now, said Spencer

Yeah and that's the important thing, smiled Chelsea

Come here you, said Spencer

Chelsea grinned and hugged Spencer

I'm so happy you're here Spence, she said

We both are, Chelsea said looking at Glen waiting for a response

Yeah we are, he said hugging Spencer

I'm sorry Spence I just had one of my ass moments

Glen, frowned Arthur

Oops! Sorry dad, he said

Spencer just shooked her head and smiled

After the happy reunion Kyla left to go get ready for the dinner while the family laughed and talked about old times

Spencer decided to go up to her room to change for dinner

As she entered her room she was amazed because it still looked just as she had left it five yrs. ago

She sat her suitcases down and walked over to her dresser

She looked at old photos and picked one of her and Ashley

She sat on her bed and a tear dropped onto the frame

It was a picture of and Ashley at prom together dancing and laughing

She sat it back on the dresser and got ready for the dinner

_At Cassandra's House _

Ashley waited downstairs for Cassandra as she got ready

Five minutes later she walked down in a black halter dress and black Gucci shoes to go with it

Ashley was amazed

Cassandra was one of the most successful agents in the business aside from the fact she was smart and beautiful

She had long jet black hair and beautiful hazel eyes

They didn't compare to the baby blues she was so fond of but to say Cassandra wasn't attractive you would be making a grave mistake

So are you ready Ash, she asked

Um yeah, smiled Ash

You look beautiful, said Ashley

Cassandra blushed

Cassandra thanked her and said she would have to try to not stare at Ashley with what she was wearing

Ashley was wearing a leather jacket with a white halter top shirt with a jean skirt and white heels to match

Ashley thanked her and took her hand and they walked hand in hand towards the car

_Back at the Carlins _

Back at the house everyone Kyla, Madison, and Aiden had arrived

Why the hell didn't you tell me Spence would be here, whispered Aiden

I was just as surprised when she called me to pick her up, said Kyla

What's the big deal? , she asked

The big deal is Ashley and her date are on there way now, he said

What!!! , yelled Kyla

Hey are you two ok? asked Spencer

Um yeah we're great, smiled Aiden smugly

Right Kyla?

Um yeah , said Kyla

Aiden was just saying how amazing you look tonight Spence

Spencer was wearing a pair of dark skinny leg jeans with a sleeveless black top and a pair of high heeled boots

Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a bang to the side

Um thanks Aiden, said Spencer confused

Uh no problem Spence, he said

So ….um I'm going to talk with Madison and dinner is almost ready, she said

They both nodded their heads and waited until she left

This is just great, sighed Kyla

Not only is Ash and Spence are going to be under the same roof but ash is bringing a date, she replied

I know it's going to be one hell of a night, said Aiden

_Cassandra and Ashley _

Well we're here, said Ashley

Just as Ash was about to get out of the car she felt a soft hand on her arm

Ash thanks for inviting me to your friends' dinner, said Cassandra

I'm just a little confused as to why all of a sudden you just called when the last time I gave you my number was a month ago

Look Cassandra I'm not going to lie, sighed Ashley

I haven't dated any other women for the past five yrs. because of a bad break-up I had, she said

And the family of the groom is her family, she said

"Oh "was all Cassandra could say

But I've decided to take a chance and move on and hopefully it can be with you, Ashley said taking her hand

Cassandra happily smiled and kissed Ashley on the cheek

Ashley got out of the car to open Cassandra's door and they began to walk up to the house

_Back at the house _

Spencer went up to the bathroom to freshen up and didn't even hear the door bell ring or the happy voices down stairs

As Spencer called for her parents she didn't realize the two new arrivals

Mom, Dad, said Spencer as she came down the steps not looking up

Spencer, said Ashley letting go of Cassandra's hand and coming face to face with baby blue eyes she had tried to forget


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer's Pov

_Oh my God, Oh my God. Ok, Spence calm down. What the hell is she doing here? Kyla said she wouldn't be here. Now she's looking at me like I have another head and who's the girl behind her? Maybe she's her girlfriend? I hope not because I didn't calm all the way back to L.A to get Ash back and now she may have a girlfriend. What am I going to do? Ok, now everyone is staring at me. Think Spencer, think Spencer. I should probably say something. God she looks amazing. Ok, here it goes_.

Hey Ashley, Spencer said

_Hey, Ashley, hey Ashley. Damn could I have come up with anything better to say? _

Spencer, what are you doing here? She asked

_By now everyone had excused themselves and just left me alone with Ashley and her "friend "._

Well, I came for the wedding, I said calmly

Who's your friend, I asked

Oh, this is Cassandra my date, she replied not looking at me

Hello Cassandra, I'm Spencer

_I said reaching out to shake her hand _

It's nice to meet you Spencer, she said smiling

_I see why Ash asked her to be her date because she is gorgeous _

So, um how do you two know each other, I asked

Cassandra and I met at an award show, Ashley replied

I'm a agent for the stars, said Cassandra feeling out of place

_We all just stood there quietly not knowing what to stay. I mean here stands my "ex" the girl who's heart I broke and she brought a date. Can this night get any worse? _

Will you two excuse I asked?

_They both nodded their heads and out the corner of my eye I saw Ashley grab Cassandra hand and lead her towards the dining room. This is going to be one hell of a night _


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley's Pov

_In the dining room _

_So, could my life get anymore complicated? I just realized it was time for me to move on and now she decides to come back. How dare she? I mean she broke my heart and just acted like nothing happened. We are all in the dining room having a drink minus Spencer. Dinner is about to start. What the hell is she doing here? Last I heard was that she couldn't make it. I feel like such a fool. _

Ash are you ok, asked Cassandra

I'm fine, I said

No your not and know it's because of Spencer, she said

I'm so sorry Cassandra. I didn't know she was going to be here, I said

Ash it's not your fault but I think I should go.

What? Why?

You two still have some unfinished business and I think once you figure everything out then you should call me.

There's nothing to figure out, I said

_Who am I fooling? _

Spencer is my past and I'm ready to move on, I told her stepping closer to her

She looked around and I turned to see what she was looking at.

_Everyone in the dining room turned their eyes to make it look like they weren't staring at us. _

_I guess they are wondering how this night was going to play out. _

Look Cassandra I am here with you and only you, I said giving her the famous Davies smile

_I guessed it worked because she pulled me into a hug. As we hugged I saw Spencer walk back into the room and I immediately let go. I grabbed Cassandra hand and sat at the table just as Mr. C said that dinner was ready._

_Everyone sat at the table. _

_Mr. and Mrs. C at the head of table. Kyla, Aiden, Madison and Spencer all on one side and Chelsea, Glen, me and Cassandra all on the other side. _

_Spencer continued to look at me and Cassandra but I just acted like I didn't notice and paid full attention to the beautiful woman sitting next to me. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night. _


	8. Chapter 8

So, I would like to make a toast, said Arthur

Tomorrow will probably be one of the most beautiful moments for our family and I'm so happy you all will be apart of it.

Glen and Chelsea are getting married tomorrow and we couldn't be happier to welcome Chelsea into our family even though you have been apart of our family even before you and Glen got together.

To Glen and Chelsea, he said raising his glass

To Glen and Chelsea everyone said raising their glass to the couple

So, Spencer how long will you be in L.A, asked Cassandra

Everyone looked from her to Spencer surprised at Cassandra's boldness

Well I'm working on a film with Spike Lee and I wanted it to be a surprise but we decided to film it here in L.A, she said

So, you're going to be here for awhile? Asked Aiden

Yes Aid I will, said Spencer smiling slyly

That's great honey, said Paula

Yeah sweetie, said Arthur happily

So, what's your deal Cassandra, said Glen

Um ….what do you mean? she asked nervously

Well I mean what do you do? Where are you from? Are you dating Ashley?

Chelsea hit him in the back of the head

Damn it Chelsea. What you do that for, he said rubbing his head

I don't think it's any of your business to be asking her those kinds of questions Glen, she said

Spencer just continued to play with the food on her plate not really caring for the answer to one of the questions

I'm going outside for some fresh air, said Spencer

Are you ok honey? Asked Paula

I'm fine mom. I just need some fresh air, she said again

Ashley watched as Spencer left to go outside

Damn you know what I forgot to get you two gifts out of the car, she said

That's ok Ash you don't have to get it right now, said Chelsea

No I want to, she said

I'll be right back, she said kissing Cassandra on the cheek

Cassandra blushed

As Ashley closed the door to the Carlins' house she saw Spencer smoking

I didn't know you smoked, Ashley said

There are a lot of things you don't know about me, said Spencer

Like not knowing you could be so heartless and just leave, replied Ashley

Don't start Ash, said Spencer

Don't start what Spencer, she yelled

You left me and took my heart along with you, and then you come back five fucking years later and act as if nothing happened, she said finally looking Spencer in the eyes

You really want to do this right now? Huh, do you? Spencer asked loudly

Yeah I would actually, Ashley said

I was afraid ok, Spencer said

Of what? Asked Ashley

That you would run back to Aiden or find someone else and break my heart all over again, she said with tears in her eyes

So, the next best thing was to just up and leave and lose touch, said Ashley

I wanted to call but I didn't know what to say, she said crying

But it works both ways Ash. You could have called to, she said

I don't know what to say Spencer .I loved you and I thought we were going to have a future together but you decided it for us. Now didn't you? This is our future Spence. One with me and you not together in it.

You did this Spencer, so you don't deserve to cry, she said

But I do because for the last five years I have beaten myself up over the break-up but not anymore. I'm not going to because it wasn't my fault. It's not my fault you still don't trust me.

Ashley went to her car and retrieved the gift.

Before going back inside Spencer said the one thing she hoped to hear so long ago.

I love you Ash and I'm not ever going to stop. I made a terrible mistake and I know that now. I won't give up on us. I'm not going to move on .

That's too bad because I have, said Ashley going back into the house

Spencer sat on the steps and tears poured from her eyes. Little did she know that on the other side of the door was an also tearful Ashley who wiped her tears away and entered the dining room with her present and a fake smile to go along with it.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Wedding Day _

_Chelsea looking into the mirror _

You look so beautiful Chels, said Paula

Thanks Mrs. Carlin, Chelsea said

Now that you're marrying Glen I think "Mom" would be better, said Paula

Thanks Mom, said Chelsea hugging Paula

I do mean it though because you have become like a second mother to me, she said tearfully

Oh honey come here, Paula said bringing her back into a hug

"Knock, Knock "

Are we decent, said Aiden?

Wow, Chels you look amazing, he said

You don't look too bad yourself, she said

Well I do try he said tightening his bow tie

Chelsea and Paula both laughed

So, where is everyone? , Chelsea asked

Mr. C and Glen are already at the altar and Ash and Kyla are getting dressed as we speak, he said

Where's Spence? , asked Paula

Oh she called and said she's on her way and to not worry, he said smiling

_Ashley and Kyla_

I can't believe Chels and Glen are getting married, said Kyla

I mean Chelsea is so sweet and beautiful and Glen ….welllll he's Glen, she laughed

Ashley was so busy doing hair and thinking about the conversation her and Spencer had last night that she didn't hear Kyla

Waving her hand in Ashley's face

Did you hear me Ash?

Huh what, she said

I'm taking that as a no, Kyla said sighing

What's on your mind sis?

Why didn't you tell me Spence was coming to the wedding?

I didn't know either until she called me to pick her up ok, so relax.

You still should have told me though, she said turning to face her.

Look Ash, I sorry ok but I guess that once you saw each other at the wedding then maybe …..

Then maybe we would just fix everything and get back together because as far as I'm concerned it's not going to happen, she spat

Ash who are you kidding? You and Spence are made for each other and it's time you stop playing games before someone gets hurt.

Like who? , she asked

Oh I don't know maybe Cassandra for instance. I mean come on Ash she's a nice girl but we all know who has your heart.

We better go and find the guys before the wedding starts, said Ash brushing pass Kyla.

As Ashley started walking she wasn't paying attention and knocked into someone

Oh, I'm so sorry, she said

No it's my fault let me help you

Looking up at the woman who grabbed her hand she felt a spark she knew all too well.

Staring at one another they both let go of each others hand.

Spencer was the first to speak.

Ash you look beautiful, she said stepping close

Thanks Spencer, she said

Even though she was wearing her braids maid dress Ashley still looked amazing with her hair up and a few strands of red hair hanging in the front.

You're beautiful too, she replied

Spencer smiled her pearly white smile which gave Ashley butterflies in her stomach and pushed a few strands of hair from Ashley's face.

Well um I better find Aiden so we can get this wedding started she said.

Ok, well see you inside then? Spence asked

Yeah, I'll see you later; Ashley said and turned to walk away before getting one more look at Spencer. Spencer felt someone's amber eyes on her and knew they belonged to a certain brunette.

The wedding was beautiful. Ashley walked down the aisle with Aiden and Kyla walked down with one of Glen's cousin's. As Ashley got to the end of the altar she couldn't help but imagine her walking down towards Spencer and that it was her and Spencer's wedding and not Chelsea and Glen's . All that disappeared as she spotted Cassandra sitting down smirking and with a look of lust in her eyes. Ashley couldn't help but look down and blush but out the corner of her eye she saw baby blue eyes with the exact look but with love behind her eyes. Mr. C and Mrs. C walked down together then came Chelsea and her father. There wasn't a dry face when they each said their vows, kissed and were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Carlin.

_At the reception _

Hello everyone may I have your attention please, said Kyla tapping her champagne glass.

I would have never thought that I would stand at Glen and Chelsea's wedding but that goes to show you how love can be unexpected that way and show you your true love. May you two have much happiness?

As Kyla said her speech she hugged both Kyla and Glen and sat down.

Aiden then Mr. and Mrs. C both all gave their speeches and congratulated the happy couple. Next stood Spencer.

As we all know Glen and Chelsea coming together was unexpected. Chelsea is an amazing woman and Glen …..He's just an ass. Everyone laughed. But besides that they found each other and that's the important thing. Love always has a way of finding you when you least expect it (looking at Ashley) and for them to have found it I couldn't have been happier for them. To Chelsea and Glen.

Next Ashley stood nervously.

Alright so, I don't have a speech and I was never good at giving them anyway, she said laughing but I have something better. She stepped onto the stage and in front of the microphone and started to sing as the band played along.

It seems like forever  
That I have waited for you  
In a world of disappointment  
On thing is true  
God has blessed me  
And he's blessed you too  
In a world of lonely people  
I've found you.

Take my hand  
and hold me close  
and don't let me go.  
You for me  
and me for you  
together we'll make one

We were once strangers  
All by ourselves  
Living, living alone  
With no one else  
But here we are  
And it's so, so sweet  
God must have done this  
Made you for me  
And oh.

Take my hand  
Hold me close  
don't let go.  
You for me  
me for you  
Together we'll make one.

We were always sleeping  
On the first thing we've start  
Dreaming, dreaming some love  
Wondering where you are  
How blessed I am  
That I've found you  
Now that you're here  
I pray to say "I do"  
Oh.

Take my hand  
Hold me close  
don't let go.  
You for me  
me for you  
Together we'll make one

Take my hand  
Hold me close  
don't let go.  
You for me  
me for you  
Together we'll make one

As Ashley finished the last chorus of the song she looked into Spencer's eyes and saw tears coming down her beautiful face. Everyone clapped and both Glen and Chelsea hugged her tightly and thanked her. She went over to Cassandra who kissed her on the cheek and told her how much of an amazing voice she has.

Ashley blushed and grabbed her hand so they could dance together.

The happy newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. C, and hell even Kyla and Aiden were all on the dance floor dancing to "Angel of Mine "by Monica. As Ashley held Cassandra by the hips they both swayed to the love song and she put her head on Cassandra's shoulder. As she opened her eyes she came in sight of sad blue ones. As they continued to dance and Ashley and Spencer stared at one another Spencer couldn't take it and left the bar to go outside for some fresh air.

Ashley pulled away from Cassandra excusing herself as the last verse of the son played out as she ran after Spencer.

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now you helped me grow  
I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine

**Hoped you guys liked this Chapter. The song Ashley sung was "You Fr Me" by Johnny Gill from New Edition and the last verse to the song everyone danced to was "Angel of Mine "by Monica. **


	10. Chapter 10

_At the Beach _

_What the hell am I doing here? Spencer asked her_

_Am I crazy enough to have thought she would have actually waited for me all these years? I mean Ash is so warm and caring. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever known and I blew it and for what. Because I was scared and couldn't handle our relationship and had too pride to talk to her about my problem. _

_As Spencer was in complete thought she didn't hear someone sit next to her. _

I knew I would find you here, said Ashley. We would always come here when we needed to be alone from the world and just think by ourselves.

So what you followed me? , asked Spencer finally turning to look at Ashley

I felt that it was time to put all games aside and to maybe be real and say what we have wanted to say to each other for the past five years , said Ashley

That is if you're up for it, she said nervously.

That's all I have ever wanted to do but the other night you just shut me out, said Spencer

I had every right to Spence. You left me and what was I suppose to do just welcome you back with open arms. It's been five years but you know me better than that.

Spencer just continued to be in deep thought and tried to choose the right words so Ashley would understand.

I don't know what you want from me Ash, she said

How about the truth so we can both move on, said Ash

Do you remember the week after the party we had at your place when everyone saw my film?

Ashley nodded

That week was the hardest for me. I began to feel uneasy and trapped. I mean we were going to move in together and you were ready to just plan out our whole future. I was afraid ok. I was afraid that once all that came true I would become the "old Spencer "again.

What do you mean? , asked Ash

I thought that I might become that naïve girl who let everyone walk all over her and didn't do anything about it and I couldn't let that happen. When we first broke up I didn't know what to do. I loved you but I knew I couldn't deal with your friendship with Aiden. Half of the reason I left was because of that but the other half was I didn't like the person I was when we first got together. The break up made me realize that I can be independent and that I would be fine even if we weren't together. I had grown the most when we weren't together.

So what your blaming me for changing you? Ashley asked frowning

I 'm not blaming you Ash but thankful. Ashley looked at her confused.

If we didn't go through all that drama I wouldn't be the person I am today. I'm thankful to have met someone like you, she said touching Ashley's cheek but that doesn't excuse the fact that I hurt you. I have regretted leaving for the past five years but my pride got in the way of my better judgment. I can't change the past but I want you in my life again Ash even if you're with Cassandra. We were friends before all this and if that's all you have to offer than I'll deal with it. _(For now she thought_.)

I'm guessing now it's your turn, she said chuckling.

Ashley turned her head towards the ocean.

I never stopped loving you she said. After all the pain you caused me I still do. You were my lover and my best friend and you could have told me anything but you didn't. I would have understood and we could've worked it out but you just left but I'm sorry she said lowering her head.

Spencer lifted Ashley's chin up and wiped away her tears with her thumbs. And what do you have to be sorry for? She asked

I'm the one who left. The same person who said she would be there for you always. I messed up but I want to make it right. So, what do you say Davies she said tilting her head like her sixteen year old self use to do?

Well, when you do that how can I refuse, laughed Ashley crinkling her nose.

Ashley closed the gap between them and hugged Spencer tightly. I've missed you so much Spence and I'm sorry that I made you feel the way you did so long ago. Spencer let go of Ashley and held her hands.

It's all in the past now and we both did things to the other, so no more I'm sorry ok?

Ashley nodded her head

This still doesn't change anything, she said

The smile on Spencer left and she frowned

We have a lot of stuff to talk about and I think we should just take things slow. It's been a long time and we have both lived different lifestyles, so let's just see how things go. I want you in my life to Spence but I have to trust you again.

Whatever it takes Ash I'm not going anywhere as long as I have you around, she said

After their talk they decided to walk along the beach in silence taking in the fresh air and thinking about what was to come. As they walked Ash's phone rang.

Ash where the hell are you, yelled Cassandra. You just left and didn't even say where you were going.

I'm so sorry Cassandra, she said. I'm at the beach with Spencer.

Cassandra sighed

Is everything ok? , she asked

We're fine we just talked and got everything out in the open, she said.

That's good to hear. So do you want me to pick you up?

Um…..looking at Spencer. She asked if she could pick me up.

Spencer nodded her head for her to go.

Yeah that will be fine, she said. Ok well I'm on my way, said Cassandra.

Can't wait, smiled Ash

Feeling Ashley's' smile on the other end, she hung up the phone and jumped into her car.

Ashley closed her phone and turned to look at Spencer.

What's on your mind? , she asked

So, what's up with you and Cassandra? , she asked

I don't think we should talk about this, said Ash

Awww come on Ash. I only want you to be happy and if she does than good. That is until I sweep you off your feet and win you back of course, she said pushing her hair back smirking.

Very funny, said Ash pushing her lightly. So, feel me in here, said Spencer. Well I don't know yet, she said. We haven't gone on an official date yet or anything. So, are you thinking about dating her? , asked Spencer.

Why do you care? , asked Ashley

Because I was thinking she's hella fine and maybe she would like to go out, smiled Spence

Yeah right, smiled Ashley but your going to have to find your own Spence she said still smiling.

I have found her, she said looking at Ashley lovingly but I have to win her trust back.

Good luck with that, she said feeling uncomfortable with how their conversation was going.

As they continued to talk when Ashley heard a car pull up. She turned around and found Cassandra smiling with her arms folded.

I guess I have to go, said Ash. I guess so, replied Spencer.

Spencer walked up with Ashley towards were Cassandra was parked. Ashley walked over to her and hugged her and whispered into her ear. Cassandra smirked and let go of Ash with only her arms around her neck. As she did this she saw Spencer in the far back standing uncomfortable but with what looked like to be a small smile. She waved at her and Spencer nodded back at her. They both got in the car and Ashley and Spencer took one more glance at each other as Ash drove away in the BMW with Cassandra.

**Wow I have definitely been on a roll but school is starting tomorrow and I will be busy with that and basketball, so I will post maybe once a week or maybe two if I have time. But don't worry I'm not going anywhere. **

**Thank you so much for the comments and if you have any suggestions for the story please send them to me and I will put them in the story. But don't think for a second the drama has stopped because there is more to come and hope you guys continue to send good feedback. **


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since the wedding and everyone had began their everyday ordinary lives. Spencer began working with Spike Lee on his new film that would be shot in L.A. Chelsea and Glen was away in France on their honeymoon. Kyla was off trying to help the needy, while Aiden went back to whatever the hell he does. Ashley on the other hand was signing a new rock band and had begun to date Cassandra. Ashley and Spencer didn't spend much time together because they were so busy, so they decided to go out for coffee.

_At Starbucks _

"So, I hear you and Cassandra are dating "? Asked Spence.

"Let me guess Kyla told you", said Ashley. "I should have known she'd open her big mouth ".

"Ash, its ok for me to hear you talk about dating Cassandra ", she said.

Spencer began to drink her coffee

"Well I'm still not comfortable with talking about my relationship with her with you", said Ashley sighing.

"That's understandable but I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk ", said Spencer taking Ashley's hand.

"I know it's only been a week since the last time we spoke but I want our friendship back Ash ".

"I do to but it's hard to just let you back in Spence ", she said sadly.

"I know and I'll wait until you feel more comfortable with me back in your life but I just want to be able to talk like we use to ".

"We will but let's just take one day at a time "; said Ashley taking Spencer's other hand.

"Ok, well forgetting my last question ". " How is everything going at the label "? she asked .

"I just signed a new band ", smiled Ashley.

"Wow, that's great Ash, Spencer said smiling back.

"So, I was wondering if you have plans this weekend? "Asked Ashley.

"Uh , well I'm off this weekend because they still have to do more casting, so no I'm free " , she said .

"That's great because I'm having a party at my house ". " You know just a group of my friends getting together at my place to have a good time ". It's to celebrate the signing of the new band ", said Ash.

"Will Cassandra be there? "Asked Spencer

"Yes she will be ", said Ash.

Spencer nodded her head

"_A party full of Ashley's friends and Cassandra is going to be there. It could be fun and besides me and Ash are on our way to being friends again, so maybe it won't be that bad ", she thought. _

"Only on one condition ", said Spencer.

"Ask away ", said Ashley.

"Can I bring my friend who's flying in from Philadelphia tonight to the party "? asked Spencer.

_A "friend ", thought Ashley _

"Um…..sure ", she said.

_Spencer at the airport _

"_I swear I hate when flights are delayed. She was suppose to be here five hours ago and now here I am at fucking six in the morning waiting " , thought Spencer . _

As Spencer heard that flight 212 had just landed as she was in complete thought she saw a beautiful African American girl walk with two suitcases and a bag over her shoulder. She couldn't help but frown.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting "? She asked still frowning.

"Let me guess your really pissed the hell off right now ", smiled the attractive girl.

"You have no clue ", said Spencer frowning but them shaking her head smiling.

"Come here gorgeous ", she said laughing.

Spencer immediately hugged her and the girl smirked and grabbed her ass. Spencer let go and smacked her on the arm while laughing.

"Alicia you haven't been here for more than seven minutes and already your about to get yourself into trouble, smiled Spencer playfully.

"It's not my fault I have a fine ass girl like you as a friend ", smirked Alicia.

So, you may be wondering who Alicia is right. Alicia and Spencer met while attending Worthington. She was there to major in psychology and immediately she and Spencer hit it off. Alicia dawn Jenkins, 5 feet tall and 2 inches , small but crazy as hell , grey eyes, very curvy, and attitude to go with it. Let's just say she knows what she wants in life and goes after it. She's one of the most loyal people you'll ever know and doesn't take shit from anyone. She was born in Philly and came straight from the streets. The only reason she got accepted to Worthington was because she won a scholarship. Her mother was so proud but she soon died from cancer, so Alicia was on her own. Well, until she met a certain blonde who changed all that.

"So, how was everything when you went back home "? Asked Spence.

Alicia was hungry so they decided to go get something to eat from McDonald's.

"It was all good ", she said. " I mean visiting my old homegirls and stuff was cool but you know I missed a certain blonde beauty ", smiled Alicia.

Spencer blushed

"Your too much ", said Spencer shaking her head. Alicia was known for flirting with Spencer with any chance she got. Ever since she met Spencer she has had a crush on her and she sure as hell made Spencer knew it.

"Well do you blame me "? She asked. " Spencer you're a beautiful woman and all you have done for the past years is sleep with any skank ass bitch you could find whenever we would go out " , she said .

Spencer sighed

"Look I'm sorry but babygirl it's time to get over what's her face ", she said.

"Her name is Ashley ", said Spencer getting frustrated.

" Well , you need to get over Ashley because from the message you left me crying and shit you and Ashley are nothing more than just " friends " , said Alicia getting angry .

She hated seeing Spencer all hung up over some girl she hadn't seen in five years. If Spencer wasn't going to be with her then that would be just fine with her but she would be damned if she let Spencer repeat what she went through two years ago.

"Spence, listen I 'm sorry ", she said getting up and kneeling in front of her. Spencer kept her head down.

"Look at me ", she demanded lifting her face up with her hand.

"That was uncalled for and I apologize ".

"I know how much Ashley means to you and that was low ", she said sadly.

Spencer looked at Alicia and wrapped her arms around her neck bringing her into another hug crying.

"It's going to be ok Spence ". " I promise ", she said rubbing her back.

After that ordeal they decided to drive back to Spencer's parent's house, so Alicia could unpack and get cleaned up .

"Are you going to be ok Spence "? Asked Alicia

"I'll be fine eventually ", she said sniffing.

To lighten the moment Alicia turned on the radio and her and Spencer's favorite song came on. Immediately Alicia smiled as she broke out into the chorus as Spencer chuckled.

"I'm glad I still got the magic touch to make you smile babez ", she said.

"So, what are we doing this weekend "? She asked.

"Ash is having a party and invited me and my "friend "to come, she said feeling better after Alicia's attempt to sing.

"Well are we going "? Asked Alicia coolly.

"I told her we would but we can do something else ", said Spencer.

Uh…..how about hell yeah we're going, so I can show these L.A bitches how a Philly girl gets down, she said smiling.

Spencer shook her head as they finally arrived home and went straight to her room. Spencer feel asleep as Alicia took a shower.

"Ding, Dong "

"Hey Ash what brings you by "? Asked Mr. C.

"What's up Mr.C I was here to give Spencer directions to my house for the party I'm giving tomorrow night ", she said smiling.

"Well, she's upstairs ", he said letting her inside the house.

As Ashley went up the steps she couldn't help but reminisce about all the times she would go up the steps in the morning to wake up Spencer which would always end up with them in a heated kissing session. She turned the door and what she saw made her smiled.

Spencer laid on the bed in nothing but a white V neck t-shirt which was up a little , so you could see her tattoo of a sun around her belly button . _"I wonder when she got that", thought Ashley. _She wore white boxers and couldn't have looked more sexy with her mouth slightly open and her blonde hair all over the place. As she went to sit on the bed and put her hand on Spencer's stomach rubbing it gently, she heard someone come from the bathroom.

"Babygirl you ……, Alicia trailed off as she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her curvy shaped soaked body as her curly jet black hair dripped to the floor. She looked up and was met with amber eyes with a look of shock and anger.

"And who the hell are you "? Asked Ashley getting up from the bed.

"I should be asking you the same damn question "!!!!! Yelled Alicia.

Immediately Spencer woke up and adjusted her eyes until baby blue eyes were met with both amber and grey ones. Spencer looked at Alicia in her towel then Ashley.

"_This is going to get ugly ". _


	12. Chapter 12

"_This is going to get ugly ". _

"Ash what are you doing here "? Asked Spencer confused. "I thought I was going to see you tomorrow night ".

"I came over to give you my address and to maybe even keep you company since we haven't really hanged out but I see you have all the company you need ", she said rolling her eyes at Alicia.

"_Ok I know I've been sleep for a bit but am I dreaming or is she jealous ", thought Spencer. _

Alicia finally spoke up

"Well since you've given her the address you can let yourself out ", she said standing next to Spencer.

"I think this is Spencer's room and if she wants me to leave then I'll hear it from her ", said Ashley smartly.

Alicia smirked

"I've been on a plane from Philly for I don't know how long and the last thing I need is to get real ghetto and kick your ass ", said Alicia getting in Ashley's face.

"Back off bitch ", said Ashley angrily.

"Or you'll what ", tested Alicia.

Spencer felt this was getting out of hand and pulled Alicia away from Ashley, holding her around the waist.

Ashley looked at Spencer then back to Alicia. Spencer was whispering something into Alicia's ear and she started to laugh and smirked at Ashley before grabbing some clothes and went back into the bathroom giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek before she left. All Spencer could do was hiding her blushing and look at the floor. Finally, Spencer spoke up.

"I'm sorry for Alicia's behavior ", sighed Spencer going towards Ash.

"She's the friend I was telling you about ", she said sitting on the bed. "She's really protective when it comes to me and can be very over the top ", she said.

Ashley sat next to her on the bed.

"It's no big deal ", said Ash. " But if she ever gets in my face again I'll have her going in a body bag back to Philly ", said Ashley with anger in her voice.

She was Ashley Davies and she will never let a girl she hardly knows or any girl for that matter ever approach her like that again. Especially, this "Alicia" chick.

" Seeing how you two just got into it right now I don't think it would be a good idea for us to come to the party " , said Spencer .

" Look Spence I have dealt with girls like Alicia all my life and I can handle it , so you can still come to the party if you want too but if she even says one thing to me I don't like" ….. trailed off Ashley.

"There won't be any problems I promise ", said Spencer. " I can take care of her ".

"So, you'll still come "? asked Ashley.

" I figure I'll have to since you did come all the way over here to give me your address when you could have just texted it or called" , smiled Spence.

Ashley just stared at Spencer before changing the subject.

"So, I guess I will see you tomorrow then "? Asked Ashley.

"Yes you will ", said Spencer getting up to walk Ashley downstairs.

Once they got to the door Spencer opened it for Ashley. Ashley turned to Spencer before leaving and hugged her. The hug caught her off guard she relaxed into the hug and wrapped her arms around Ashley. After Ashley left she went back up to room to see a fully clothed Alicia lying on her bed reading a magazine.

"That was probably the most uncomfortable situation I have ever been in ", said Spencer.

"I hope she didn't get the wrong idea about us ", she said.

"And what would that be actually "? Asked Alicia never taking her eyes away from the magazine.

"That we are more than friends ", she replied.

"I guess your right ", laughed Alicia.

"Damn Spence you should have seen the look that girl had on her face when she saw me come out in that towel.

"I thought homegirl was going to grow a second head ", she said putting the magazine down.

"But did you have to be so mean "? Asked a frustrated Spencer.

"I wasn't being mean Spence ". "I was just being me ", she said.

"I didn't like her tone and she got on my bad side but I'm sorry ", she said.

"Hey no worries ". "But please try to behave at the party "? Asked Spencer.

"For you anything ", said Alicia sweetly kissing Spencer on the cheek.

"I will see you downstairs ", she said.

"And Spence "?

"Yeah ", turned Spencer.

" I know that you don't feel the same way I do about you but I want you to know that I got your back no matter what " , she said .

"Thanks Alicia ", said Spencer.

Alicia went downstairs and left Spencer in complete thought about Ashley, the party tomorrow night, and surprisingly Alicia and how much of a good friend she's been to her ever since they've met. She went to take a shower and got dress. An hour later she was off to see the one person she knew would help her out in the dilemma she was in.


	13. Chapter 13

At the cemetery

"_It sure has been a while since I've been here, thought Spencer. But I need you more than ever big brother ". _

"_I'm so confused about Ashley. I love her so much but sometimes she tells me how she just wants to work on our friendship and then she goes and gets jealous and flirts with me. I don't know what to do anymore ", she thought touching Clay's grave. _

"You always had the best advice. You were the only one besides dad in the family who was there for me when I came out ", she said tearfully.

"I miss you so much Clay ", she said.

"Then there's Alicia who's been the best friend I could have ever had besides Ashley. She's been for me even through my hardships and has never left. I know she cares for me more than a just a friend but I still have feelings for Ash and I don't want to hurt her ".

"She's so tough to the world but around me she's so loving and just wants someone to love her back ", she said.

"I love her just as a friend but I know if Ashley wasn't in the picture I could have those feelings", said Spencer getting frustrated.

"What am I suppose to do "? she asked .

_Flashback _

"I have no idea what to do about Ash ", said Spencer.

"She's always running to Aiden about our relationship and I'm sick of it ", she spat.

"Spence everything will work out ", said Clay.

"How Clay "? "I mean they have all this history and how am I suppose to compete with that "?

"You won't have to because Ashley loves you and don't you forget it ", he said.

"I don't deserve this ", cried Spencer. " I hate felling jealous and it shouldn't be this hard ".

Clay pulled Spencer into his arms and he held her tight.

"That's love Spence. It's going to get hard at times but you have to know that in order for your relationship to survive you have to believe in that love " , he said .

" Things are going to get hard but whether you and ash are together or not you two will always be apart of each other but I can't tell you what to do little sis " , he said .

"All I can do is tell you to follow your heart and you'll find your way ", he said kissing her forehead .

He got up and went to open her bedroom door .

"Hey Clay ", said Spence.

He turned around.

"What if I don't know how to follow my heart "? she asked nervously .

"You will Spence, you will ", he said.

Before he left Spencer hopped up and hugged him one last time.

"You're the best Clay ", she said.

He laughed with a big white smile on his face.

"I love you Clay ", she said looking up at him.

"I love you too Spence ", he said.

_End of flashback _

"You always knew what to say ", she laughed tearfully.

"Follow my heart ", she repeated.

"Thanks big bro ", she said smiling.

Spencer got in her car and thought about those three words Clay told her all those years and drove to the one place that would either bring nothing but fun and stories of old times or a place where all hell will probably break loose tomorrow night .

I'm betting on all hell breaking loose.


	14. Chapter 14

_Spencer arrived at Ashley's house a few minutes after she left Clay's grave. As she knocked on the door she realized she didn't see Ashley's car in the driveway so she probably wasn't home. As she decided to go back home to chill with Alicia the door opened to a very confused looking Cassandra in a pair of booty shorts and a white tank top and with a pair of reading glasses on the top of her head. _

"Uh…Spencer ", she called.

Spencer turned around and was surprised to see Cassandra at Ashley's house.

"Oh hey Cassandra, she said waving. " I was just coming over to talk to Ash about what time I should come to the party tomorrow night ", she said lying.

" Oh well …um Ash is still at the office but she said she would be back in a few , so if you want to wait then I don't think Ash would have a problem with you being here " , she said .

"You know what I'll just come back later and ….."

"Look Spencer I don't bite, so just come inside ", she said pushing her inside the house.

Spencer looked around the home and was surprised to see that it was your ordinary L.A home. She would have thought that Ash would be living in a mansion. _"I guess things have changed, thought Spencer ". _

Cassandra led her into the living room while she went to put on a pair of sweats.

"So, how's the movie going "? she asked .

"Uh its' going great actually ", said Spencer feeling uncomfortable.

"You know I was surprised when I found out you and Ashley use to date, she said.

"Oh really ", she said.

"You and Ashley are complete opposites and I would have never thought that her "ex" was "the "Spencer Carlin ", she said smiling.

"So, you have heard of me "? she asked .

"I am an agent for the stars, so I have to do my homework when it comes to the newbie's ", she laughed.

"I wouldn't be calling myself a star yet ", smiled Spencer.

"Awww come on you are on your way and you are going to hit it with this new Spike Lee movie ", she said.

"You think so "? she asked .

"I know talent when I see it Spencer and I can see why Ash was drawn to you ", she replied.

"And why was that "? asked Spencer .

"You're the type of woman who goes after what she wants and will not let anything or anyone gets in your way of accomplishing her dream ", she said proudly.

"You know all this just from knowing me for what, a couple of days, she said.

"No, Ash talks a lot about your past when you two were together and I could tell that you are an ambitious woman ", she said looking down.

"Cassandra can I ask you something "? asked Spencer .

"Ask away ", she said.

"What exactly did Ashley tell you about our past if you don't mind me asking "she said?

" Well all I know is that you two use to date during high school up until you broke up and Ash got back together with Aiden " , she said .

Spencer nodded her head for her to go on.

"You eventually got back together until you decided to leave ".

Spencer sighed and looked away.

"I know you two were in love and I know I can't compete with that but Spencer you have to know that I care about Ashley ", she said strongly.

"I know you still have feelings for Ashley ".

Spencer immediately looked at her.

"How would you know that "? she asked .

"Because you give the same look to Ashley I do whenever she walks into the room", she said.

"You know what I think it's time for me to go ", said Spencer.

As she got up she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Why did you come back to L.A "? asked Cassandra .

"Well my brother was getting married ", said Spencer smartly.

"Look Spencer I'm sorry if I just kind of put everything out on the table out of nowhere but I have to know this ", she said.

"I don't think that's any of your business and why would it even matter to you", said Spencer. "I don't know you and you damn sure don't know me ".

Cassandra sighed knowing she was making Spencer angry.

"I'm sorry if I upset you ", she said.

Spencer looked at her and sat back down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You just want to know what you're getting yourself into and I wouldn't blame you ", she said giggling.

Cassandra smiled looking at Spencer. She could see why Ashley still cared for Spencer. She could be very defensive but at the same time she could have you smiling in seconds.

"Everyone wants answers and I'm just not ready or don't now how to give them ", she said.

Cassandra looked at her sadly.

"I'm not going to lie to you though. I still love Ashley and probably always will but if your what she wants then I will back off and let her be happy " , said Spencer.

Cassandra couldn't help but sit next to Spencer and put her hand over hers showing Spencer that she appreciated her not trying to get in between her and Ashley. They talked for a while getting to know each other until Ashley walked into the house.

"Spence what are you doing here "? she asked .

"Well I came over to talk to you about the party and I ran into Cassandra, so I waited for you ", she said.

"You waited a whole two hours just to talk about the party ", said a skeptical Ashley.

"Um….well yeah but Cassandra said I could wait here for you, so I did and we talked a little ", she said looking at Cassandra .

"So, what did you two talk about "? asked Ashley .

Cassandra and Spencer looked at one another and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ash ", said Spencer.

"Bye Spencer ", said Cassandra smiling.

Spencer waved good-bye towards her with a smile and left Ashley's house.

"Wait up Spence ", called Ashley.

"I know you came here not to just talk about the party, so what was it "? she asked.

Spencer looked at Ashley nervously .

"I went to Clay's grave today and I remembered a time when I was upset about you and Aiden ", she said.

Ashley nodded for her to continue.

"He told me to follow my heart and I would find my way. I didn't know how back then but now I know in order for me to have the life I want then I have to go with my heart and not my brain " , she said .

"I get that Spence but what does that have to do with us now"? , she asked not understanding where she was going with this conversation.

"Cassandra and I had a talk and if you want to know what about I think you two should talk first. She's a remarkable woman and I think you should give her a chance ", she said.

" So , you come back to L.A to tell me you still love me and now you want me to be with Cassandra " , said Ashley wondering about this " talk " Spencer and Cassandra had .

"I do love you and I want to see you happy and I know that Cassandra cares for you a lot Ash. I don't want to ruin whatever is going on between you two and have what happened to us with Aiden repeat itself with Cassandra. It's not fair to her or to you and me .

"But Spence ….." said Ashley.

Spencer stopped her.

" You have a good woman and I lost out on one , so go back inside and I will see you tomorrow night " , she said .

Ashley looked back at her house then at Spencer. Before going back inside she kissed Spencer on the forehead and went back inside.

When Spencer got back into her car she couldn't help but let the tears fall after everything that happened from going to Clay's grave to the talk with Cassandra to now with dealing with Ashley. When she got home she changed into some sweats and a tank top and lay on her bed. She felt someone lie next to her and wipe away the dry tears on her face.

"I hate it when you cry baby girl ", said Alicia.

Spencer turned to her and kissed her on the cheek before cuddling up to her and closing her eyes. As she drifted off she couldn't help but think about the events that occurred today.

"_I never knew that following your heart could hurt this much " _


	15. Chapter 15

The night of the party was a crazy night for everyone. Ashley was running around trying to make sure everything would be perfect while Cassandra got dress for a night they wouldn't forget. Spencer was at home trying to figure out what to wear while Alicia sat on the bed with a smirk enjoying the view of Spencer in a Victoria Secret black and pink bra and panties. She still wanted to know what happened at Ashley's house but she figured Spencer would tell her when she felt ready.

"I can't find anything to wear ", said Spencer.

"Well I could help you with taking and putting on the outfits ", said Alicia slyly.

"Uh….no thanks you ", laughed Spencer.

Alicia smiled at her.

"What "? asked Spencer .

"It's nothing. I just love to see you laugh ", she said.

Spencer just turned to go back in her closest to find something to wear. She couldn't decide on whether she should go with the dressier look or more casual since it was a house party where everyone would just be hanging out. When she stepped out of the closest Alicia was in shock. If we were in a cartoon her mouth would literally be on the floor. To say Spence looked "hot "would be correct.

"Well damn I'm going to change from the look on your face ", said Spencer.

"No wait. It's just you look hot ", said Alicia grinning.

Since she figured she wasn't in the mode for the dressy look Spencer decided to put on a pair of skinny leg jeans with a pair of white and black chucks and a black and white V-neck t-shirt to match. She accessorized with a necklace Alicia bought for her from Philly and big hoop silver earrings. She went to the salon early in the morning so her blonde hair was full of light brown highlights in 2 corn rows going back. Not the look you would find her in on an everyday basis but with Alicia around she was going for the more "fly girl "look.

"Thanks ", said Spencer.

"You don't badly yourself "; she said coming up to Alicia playing with a few of her curls hanging.

Alicia had on a pair of light blue ACG's with a short skirt on. She wore a blue and white t-shirt with a jean vest to match with her skirt. The shirt revealed a pierce belly button and a rose tattoo below it. She wore a pair of black shades on her head and had her hair in curls with heart shape earrings.

Alicia blushed and closed the gap between them. She pushed a few of loose strands of hair from Spencer's face.

"That's good to know because I did it all for you hun ", she said.

Before Spencer could respond Glen walked in.

"So, are you ladies ready to get out of here "? , he asked.

Both the girls drew back from one another and left the room to head to the party.

As they pulled up to the house they could see many cars parked on both sides of the street. This wasn't going to be your ordinary party.

"Damn we should have gotten here earlier ", said Chelsea.

"You ain't never lied girl ", said Alicia shaking her head at all the cars.

"Well maybe we could have gotten here earlier if it weren't for Spencer taking all damn night to pick out an outfit ", said Glen.

"So, sue me for wanting to look good you ass ", said Spencer.

After the two siblings argued they finally found a parking spot and they all got out of the car. When they got to the front door they could already hear music from inside.

"Well look who finally decided to show up ", said Madison letting them all inside.

"Hey Mads ", said Spencer hugging her.

"Wow chica let me look at you ", she said looking Spencer up and down.

"Five years ago I would have never seen you look like this ", she said.

"That's a shame too because you amazing ", said a grinning Ashley.

All Spencer could do was tried to hide her blush by looking down. She felt a pair of soft hands lift her head up and she was met with amber eyes once again.

"After all this time I still can make you blush with just one compliment ", laughed Ashley.

Everyone just stood there amazed at how natural the two were with one another after all the drama they went through. Alicia just stood there uncomfortable and decided to get something to drink.

"Um….I 'm going to find me something to drink Spence ", she said.

Spencer finally came out of her staring contest with Ashley and turned to Alicia.

"You want me to go with you? ", she asked.

"No, you should stay and talk with Ashley baby girl ", she said sadly.

Spencer just nodded and watched her walk away.

"I'm a little surprised that Miss Thing didn't start a bitch fit with me ", said Ashley.

"If she drinks a lot then I wouldn't be too sure ", said Spencer watching Alicia drink down another shot.

"So, um I'm glad you came ", said Ashley.

"Well from the looks of it even if I didn't come the party would have still been a success ", she said looking at all the guests.

There were rock bands, agents, actors, actresses, and hell even their body guards were there too.

"Hey it definitely wouldn't have been a party without Spashley together ", said Ashley hitting Spencer lightly on the arm.

Spencer couldn't help but catch the old name Ashley gave them. She figured if all the hottest celebrities could combine their names then why they couldn't.

"Spashley "? Asked Cassandra coming up and putting her arm around Ash's waist.

"I'm guessing you two combined your names together ", she said smiling.

They both looked at each other embarrassed.

"I would have never thought you were that type Ash ", she said.

"Oh and what type would that be? ", she asked.

" You know the dumbass that has to be just like every other stupid celebrity couple and combine the names of her and her girlfriends " , said a smiling Kyla .

"Fuck you Kyla ", said Ashley.

"Now that would definitely be a great story to share on Jerry Springer sis ", said a laughing Kyla.

"Why don't you go and give someone a STD or something Ky ", she said smirking.

"You know what Ash ………"

"Ok that's enough you two ", said Aiden walking up.

"She started it ", said Ashley folding her arms.

"Yeah whatever but any ways I just came out to tell you that we were getting ready to go out back for a swim and wanted to know if you ladies wanted to join " , he said wiggling his eyebrows .

"Your such a perv Aid ", said Kyla.

"Maybe but are you guys coming or not?" he asked.

"But I didn't bring a bikini ", said Spencer.

"You can borrow one of mine", said Cassandra.

"Ok, lets go ", she said.

"Oh and Spence you may want to check on your friend because I saw her throwing up in the kitchen trash can ", he said shaking his head.

"Damn it not again ", said Spencer.

"I'll be right back Cassandra ", said Spencer.

"No worries I'll just have the bikini laid out on Ashley's bed and you can change in there ", she said.

Spencer just nodded her head and looked at Ashley one last time before leaving to find Alicia. _"I swear that girl can never hold her liquor ", she thought just as she entered the kitchen. _


	16. Chapter 16

"Ouch, my head hurts ", muttered Alicia.

"Well it should after all the shots you had ", said Spencer handing her water and Tylenol.

"How long have I been passed out for"? She asked.

"Twenty minutes. You know you never stay knocked out that long ", said Spencer.

Alicia nodded her head before taking in Spencer's new appearance.

"What are you doing in a bikini Spence "? she asked confused .

"Before you passed out we were all going to go for a swim ", she said.

Alicia looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night then ", she said trying to get up.

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything ok ", said Spencer.

"I bet Ashley wouldn't agree to that. She couldn't keep her eyes off of you and I bet she hates you not being in the pool with you looking so damn sexy ", she said.

Spencer smiled before sitting closer to Alicia.

"So, you think I look sexy ", smiled Spencer.

"Don't change the subject Spencer and you don't just look sexy but you are ", she said.

Spencer blushed before speaking.

"This isn't just about Ashley, so tell me what's up sweetie ", she said worried.

"I've been feeling really tired lately, so I guess that's why I may be giving off a shitty vibe ", she said.

"I just feel so out of place and I'm so jealous of you and Ashley's relationship ", she said.

" Honey me and Ash have known each other for a long time , so we're going to have our moments because of our past but I don't want you feeling out of place " , she said .

"You're just as important as her and anyone else in my life and I don't want you to feel like you aren't a major asset in my life, she said hugging her.

"I love you and I don't ever want to lose you ", said Spencer.

"I love you too Spence and I only want the best for you ", said Alicia.

"So, be careful because your heart is not the only one on the line here babe ", she said getting up.

Spencer nodded her head thinking her and Ashley needed to talk. She was getting sick of all of this and wanted it all out in the open all for once.

Spencer was in so much thought that she didn't realize Alicia going through Cassandra's closet.

"What are you doing "? asked Spencer .

"You said pool, so I hope you don't think I'm just going to stay up here just because I drunk a lot and passed out ", she said smirking.

"I guess not, so I'll see you downstairs ", said Spencer.

"_Let the party begin ", thought Spencer. _

5 minutes later

Everyone was having a good time in the pool. Aiden, Glen, Ash, and Cassandra were all in the pool playing Marco Polo while Spence, Chels, Ky, and Madison were off sitting along the side talking about old times.

"So, where's your gorgeous friend ", asked Aiden.

"She should be out in "………..

Spencer couldn't finish her sentence because of the beautiful sight in front of her. So, everyone turned to look at what she was looking at and even the girls had to admit Alicia looked amazingly hot. Hell, even Ash did but you'll never get her to admit it. Alicia borrowed a one piece halter top suit from Cassandra which was black and showed off all the right assets showing off her stomach in the middle, belly button pierced, and a whole lot of cleavage at the top.

"Wow ", said Spencer looking her up and down.

"I'll take everyone's reaction as a good thing since you all basically almost broke your necks when you turned to see me ", she said laughing.

"Close your mouth babygirl you got a little drool right there ", she said laughing at Spencer.

Everyone giggled at Spencer's reaction thinking she really had drool on her.

"That's not funny ", she said shaking her head.

"Maybe a little ", said Alicia sitting next to Spencer.

So, seeing as this party is totally killing me why don't we play a game", suggested Alicia.

"Let's play truth or dare ", said Aiden anxiously.

"Truth or dare is so childish ", said Madison.

"Yeah let's play something else ", said Chelsea sitting on Glen's lap.

"How about we play questions ", said Spencer.

"You mean like 21 questions ", said Cassandra.

"Yeah everyone puts their name in a bowl five times and whoever pulls it out gets to ask you whatever they want ", she said loving her idea.

"But what if you don't want to answer the question "? asked Ashley .

"Well then if you don't answer then you have to strip and jump into the pool ", said Alicia.

"Jumping into the pool naked. " How lame ", said Ashley.

"You got any better ideas rich girl ", said Alicia smartly.

Ashley thought for a moment trying to think of a better idea than Alicia but couldn't come up with anything .So, she sat there quietly.

"That's what I thought ", said Alicia smiling.

"Ok then Miss I know it all. What if you pull out your own name ", she asked.

"Then you confess something no one else knows about you ", she said trying to move on with the game.

Ashley just rolled her eyes while Alicia proceeded on.

"So, is everyone in "? she asked .

Everyone agreed and put their names in the bowl.

They decided that they would go around in the circle, so everyone would get a chance to pull someone's name out. Starting with Alicia.

"So, who do you have "? asked Spencer .

She smiled before answering.

"I have Ashley ", she said smirking.

"_This game is just getting better and better ", thought Ashley not liking where this game was heading. Staring with her. _


	17. Chapter 17

"So, Ashley, said Alicia. It's time for you to start telling the truth", she said with a smirk.

"Um… Alicia can I talk to you for a minute "? asked Spencer .

"Spencccccceeeee I'm about to ask her my question ", she pouted.

"Come on you ", she said pulling her by the arm.

"What are you doing "? she asked .

"Oh I don't know maybe bout to make Ashley fess up about everything ", she said proudly.

"You can't do that ", said Spencer.

"Why not "? asked Alicia .

"Now is not the time. Like you said my heart isn't the only one on the line, so let me take care of Ash on my own ", she said pleading.

Alicia looked at her suspiciously before giving up.

"Fine but only because your so adorable ", she said kissing Spencer on the cheek.

As she returned to the group and if looks could kill she'd be dead because Ashley was giving her the death glare. She figured she saw her kiss Spence, so she was going to use that to her advantage. Spencer told her to not go after Ash but she just couldn't resist.

"Are you two down with the girl talk, so we can start the game now ", huffed Aiden.

"Calm down jockstrap ", said Ashley.

Aiden gave her the finger before turning to wait for Alicia to begin.

"As I was saying, she began. Since you and Spence are friends now and you have Cassandra it's only fair I ask her "old best friend", she said.

"Just ask the damn question", spat Ashley.

"Would it be ok for me to take the wonderful and beautiful Spencer Carlin on a date "? she asked smirking at Ashley .

"I mean I would love the blessing of the person who knows her so well "; she said giving a fake smile.

Ashley looked at Spencer whose face was just as confused. She couldn't object or she would look suspect, so she went along with the dreadful idea.

"Fine, I don't care whether you go out with Spence or not but I'm ok with it", she said in a whisper.

For a split second Spencer looked disappointed that Ashley didn't care but it soon was gone as felt warm hands on her back. She turned to a smiling Alicia.

"So, what do you say Spence "? she asked .

"I guess if you pull out my name then you shall get an answer ", she said smiling.

Ashley let out a gasp of air she'd been holding waiting on Spencer's reply.

"I'm counting on it ", she said slyly.

As the game continued on everyone got their fair share of questions. The only one who jumped in the pool was Aiden when Ashley asked him whatever happened between him and some gay guy that he swore up and down wasn't gay at a Grammy after party.

Next, it was Spencer's turn.

"So, who do you have Spence "? asked Glen .

"I have Ash ", she said.

At the sound of her name Ashley immediately looked up at Spencer.

"Ask away Spence ", she said putting on a smile.

"Why didn't you call when we broke up"? , she asked .

"I know I didn't call and you know why I didn't but you never told me why either ", she said.

Ashley just looked at her like a deer caught in the middle of a road. She turned to look at all the expressions on everyone's face including a hard to read Alicia. She turned to look at Cassandra who nodded her to go on. If she didn't answer it would look as if she still had feelings for Spencer but if she did answer it may hurt Spencer.

"So, what's it going to be "? huffed a irritated Alicia .

"The truth or the water ", she replied.

"Can't you ever keep your mouth shut "? asked Ashley .

"No", said Alicia calmly.

Ashley turned to Spencer ready to answer her question when Glen's phone rang.

"_Saved by the bell ", she thought. _(Well not necessarily bell but you all know what I mean)

"What"!!! , he said panicking.

Everyone looked at him to see why he was so upset.

"Ok we're on our way ", he said frowning.

"Glen what the hell ", said Spencer.

"That was dad. He's at the hospital ", he said.

"What do you mean "? she asked .

"Is he alright "? she asked tearfully .

"He's fine but mom just got out of surgery ", he said.

"Mom slipped and fell down the steps "; he said trying to stay calm.

"Well we have to get to the hospital ", said Spencer running into the house to get ready.

As she came back down she hugged everyone and said good-bye as they all said how sorry they were about Mrs. C and said they would be praying for her. As she looked at Ashley she gave her the "your not off the hook look ". As she, Chels, Alicia, and Glen got into the car they headed towards the hospital. As Spencer looked out the window she felt Alicia put her hand on Spencer's. She didn't have to move to know that it was Alicia but just knew. She turned to look at Glen through the rearview mirror and saw the same sad expression on his face that looked similar to hers. She couldn't believe how the night had turned from what was suppose to be a fun night to her on her way to the hospital at eleven o clock at night .

"_A night I truly won't forget". _


	18. Chapter 18

As they all ran into the hospital they saw Mr. Carlin in the waiting room sitting down drinking coffee.

"Daddy ", said Spencer running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Oh honey ", he said kissing her forehead.

"Dad how is she "? asked Glen .

"The doctors haven't said anything since she came out of surgery a few minutes ago ", he said grabbing Glen into a loving embrace.

"Knowing Mrs. C she'll be ok ", said Chelsea hugging Mr. C.

Alicia just stood there feeling uncomfortable as Spencer walked up to her.

"Hey are you ok "? she asked .

"At a time like this I should be asking you that question ", said Alicia sitting down.

Just as she said that the doctor walked out asking for Mr. C.

"So, how is she "? he asked .

"Well, we had to operate on both her neck and leg. Your wife was very lucky to have gotten here when she did. If not it could have been worse ", he said.

"Her leg will heal in a few weeks but her neck will probably take a month or two but with our help she will be fine ", he said smiling.

"Can we see her "? asked Glen .

"Only for a few minutes then she'll need her rest ", he said.

"I'll wait right here", said Alicia.

"Are you sure "? asked Spencer .

"This type of stuff is a family thing ", she said.

"But you are family ", said Spencer grabbing Alicia's hand.

A few weeks later Spencer's mom came home and was healing very well. She was Paula Carlin after all. Spencer still hadn't seen Ashley for awhile and she was beginning to think she was avoiding her as usual. They still needed to talk and Spencer wasn't going to let her off that easily, so she decided to make a trip to her house.

"We need to clear some things up ", said Spencer walking into Ashley's house.

"Um ….nice to see you to ", said Ashley confused.

"Listen I know we talked before at the beach but I feel like there still is some unfinished business ", said Spencer.

"Spence I thought we cleared all this up already. I said I was sorry and you said it too, so can we please move on "? Ashley asked getting frustrated .

"I know we did but it seems as though all I did during that conversation was explain why I left and all you did was take it all in. I mean you never said why you never tried to contact me or even just call to say hi. It's like I was just some memory you just wanted to forget ", said Spencer sadly.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hands and looked into her baby blue eyes.

"I never wanted to forget you ", said Ashley.

"Then why didn't you call "? asked Spencer .

"Do you really want to do this "? asked Ashley.

"I think its time we did ", said Spencer.

" If we do then you have to promise that you'll let me talk no matter what I say without interruptions and that you won't be angry with me " , she said .

Spencer figured the conditions were a little out there but went along with it anyway.

"I promise ", she said.

"Ok then let's take a walk ", she said getting her leather jacket.

So, I know this chapter was realllllly short and I figured I leave it just the way it was. Don't worry because the next chapter will be longer and may even have a few new characters and maybe a few old ones. So, it may take a while because I want it to be a good one, so keep giving me feedback and thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

As Ashley began to drive Spencer wondered where she could be taking her. As she continued to space out she hadn't noticed that the car had stopped and began to wonder what Ashley was up to.

"I thought we were taking a walk "? asked Spencer .

"Yeah, well I decided to come here ", replied Ashley.

"Whenever I'm in a jam and I don't know what to do I come here ", she said.

"So, you mean the roof top of where you threw your father's ashes comforts you "? asked Spencer .

"Something like that ", shrugged Ashley.

As they made their way to the roof Spencer couldn't help but think back to the day Ash's father died and how when it occurred it was just the beginning of their relationship . She couldn't help but feel a shiver down her spine from the cool breeze of the wind.

"I wanted to call you know ", said Ashley.

Spencer continued to listen as she promised no interruptions as Ashley looked on from the edge of the roof.

"For some reason I just couldn't bring myself to do it ", she said.

"I sat at the phone for the next four and a half months debating on whether or not to call or not "; she said turning around to look at Spencer.

"So, why didn't you "? she asked .

"Pride I guess ", said Ashley as if it were obvious.

" You were the one who left , you were the one who broke my heart , and I figured you should have been the one to have called " , she said simply .

Spencer just stood there taking in everything that Ashley said until she said the next three words she'll never forget.

"I hated you ", she said turning away from Spencer.

After hearing complete silence from Spencer Ashley continued on.

"That's why I didn't call. I became full of so much sorrow and anger that I couldn't even bear to hear your voice ", said Ashley wiping away tears.

The sight made Spencer's heart break even more than hearing Ashley say that she hated her.

"You broke my heart and I hated you for it but at the same time I still loved you ", she said looking at Spencer.

"For some reason I just couldn't stop loving you. So , I just worked and kept telling myself that if love brought only sorrow and anger when you left then I didn't want it ever again " , said Ashley .

"That's why I didn't call. I knew that if I did then I would just forgive you and come running right back to you , so I just decided to finally move on and I finally felt like I was beginning to until…….

"Until I came back ", said Spencer.

" When I saw you that day I knew everything I had did to get back to the way my life use to be seemed like it was all worthless " , said Ashley looking to the sky .

Spencer walked up next to Ashley going over everything she had just told her and for some reason felt relieved. She got what she asked for and she felt that now she could move on. Let the past be the past and let her future come in to play.

"Thank you ", said Spencer.

"What are you thanking me for "? asked Ashley .

" Since I've been back all we've done is dance around the truth and now I finally believe that everything is out and now we can both start fresh " , said Spencer .

"So, you're thanking me for telling you that I hated you "? asked Ashley confused .

Spencer laughed.

"I guess I am ", she said tilting her head to the side.

"So, what do we do now? ", asked Ashley.

"Well it's L.A, we only have a few moments to catch our breath before we have to head back into the madness ", and she said smiling.

Ashley looked at Spencer smiling remembering the exact words she said back when they left the dance with Aiden.

"So, then let's hit the madness ", said Ashley giggling.

"Alright let's do it ", screamed Spencer laughing afterwards.

Neither one knew where they would go from here but they both knew that whatever was in store for them, and then they were ready. True love always prevails and if they were meant to be then it will happen and if it didn't then they both were ok with that. Both of them had grown over the past five years and one thing they both had learned was that if you want something sometimes it' good to be patient and then maybe when you least expect it you won't be disappointed because slow and easy always wins the race .

_Later on that night _

After Ashley and Spencer's talk they decided to go out and have a little fun with the gang, so they headed out to Ego.

"Damn dis club is poppin ", said Alicia amazed.

"Yeah, chica your not in Philly anymore ", said Madison swaying her hips to the beat.

"I found a table guys ", said Kyla.

They all sat down and ordered their drinks just as someone they all knew but didn't notice walked in as they all laughed and talked about the party at Ashley's house.

"So, how's Mrs. C "? asked Cassandra .

"She's doing great ", said Spencer.

"She's going through therapy right now but she'll be just fine ", she said looking around the club.

"Well, that's good to hear ", said Cassandra smiling.

Ashley kissed the back of Cassandra's hand admiring how thoughtful she was.

"_I so don't deserve her ", thought Ashley. _

"Hey, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours' "? asked Cassandra .

"I was just wondering how I got so lucky to have found an amazing girl like you ", she said.

Cassandra smiled then leaned in and took Ashley's lips into her own. The kiss wasn't as crazy and filled with desire but soft and sweet. They broke away from each other and looked to find that everyone was too much in their own little worlds to have seen the kiss. Everyone except Spencer.

"I'm going to go the bathroom ", said Spencer.

"You need me to go with you "? asked Alicia .

"No, I'm good ", said Spencer with a fake smile.

As she went into the bathroom she ran up against the wall and fell with her face in her hands.

"Spence "? called a gentle voice .

Spencer looked up to find soft brown eyes looking down at her.

"What's going on girl "? asked Chelsea .

"I guess after every talk me and Ash have had it's still hard to see her kiss someone else ", she said looking at Chelsea.

"Hey, you're stronger than this "; she said taking Spencer's hand.

"Everything happens for a reason Spence. You have to know that Ash will always love you just like you will always love her but it's time to start living", she said hugging Spencer.

"When did you become so Oprah on me ", laughed Spencer.

"Well, when you have a husband like Glen who secretly likes to watch but won't admit to it anyone else, you tend to pick up a few things "; she said getting off the floor with Spencer.

"So, you ready to go back out there "? she asked .

Spencer smiled then nodded as they walked hand in hand back out to their friends.

"Hey, where did everyone go ", asked Spencer.

"They decided to all go dance and I decided to get me another drink ", said Alicia.

Spencer looked at her suspiciously.

"It's only a coke baby girl ", said Alicia.

"It better ", said Spencer.

"So, let's go dance Spence ', said Chelsea.

"Um…ok. You coming Alicia "? asked Spencer .

"No, I'm cool ", she said waving them off.

"Ok, but try to stay out of trouble ", said Spencer pleading.

"I promise ", said Alicia.

"Good ", said Spencer kissing her cheek before leaving.

"Can I get another ", said Alicia.

As she went into her pocket someone came to sit beside her.

"I got it ", said the girl.

"No, its ok I got it ", she said coolly.

"Hey, I said I got it ", said the girl.

Alicia just stared at her and decided to let the girl pay for her drink. She figured more money back in her pocket.

"So, what's your name "? asked the girl

"That's none of your business ", said Alicia.

"Someone has an attitude ", said the girl.

"Yeah, well I have every right to one ", said Alicia.

"So, what's a gorgeous girl like you doing at the bar all by her "? Asked the girl.

"I'm not alone ", answered Alicia.

"Well I don't see anyone else ", replied the girl.

"Their right there on the dance floor ", she said pointing to the group having fun.

"Why aren't you out there with them "? she asked .

"You ask a lot of questions ", said Alicia.

The girl just looked at her.

Alicia finally gave in. "I wanted time to myself ", she said.

"I see ", said the girl. " By the looks of it I wouldn't be sitting at the bar when my girlfriend is out on the dance floor ", she said calmly.

Alicia looked at her confused.

"The cute blonde ", she said pointing.

"She's not my girlfriend ", said Alicia looking away.

"But you want her to be ", said the girl.

"That's none of your business either ", said Alicia.

The girl just smirked .

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you……

The girl waited on for her name.

Alicia decided to give her name just so she would leave her alone.

"Alicia ", she said.

The girl smiled and let her blue eyes dance all over Alicia. She pushed her bangs to the side and smiled a sly smile.

"I'm Carmen ", she said.

"_Pay back's a bitch " _


	20. Chapter 20

After a night of drinking and dancing everyone decided it was time to go home and get ready for work for the next day. Alicia had not told Spencer about Carmen who she had met at the bar. She figured she would probably never see her again and didn't want to hear Spencer nag her about whether or not to call her since she had given her number to her before they left ego.

_Carmen's House _

"So, what happened with the hot black chick ", asked Adam.

"You saw "? asked Carmen .

"More than I intended to ", he said.

"I'm your big brother, so whether you like it or not I'm going to be in your business ", he said smirking.

"Well if you must know she didn't want anything to do with me ", she said frustrated.

"Don't worry she will ", he said.

"I gave her my number but I doubt that she will call ", said Carmen.

"Look, I saw the way she looked at you and I could see that she was just trying to be a badass but really wanted to bang your ass ", said Adam.

" Ok , number one never say that again because that was just gross and number two I don't think this plan is going to work " , she said .

"Do you want to get back at Spencer or what "? he asked . " I mean she broke up with you right before she took up for that bitch of a ex of hers then she got back with that same bitch who got you out of their lives for good once you tried to make a move on her " , he said out of breath .

Carmen just shook her head as usual because this little rant of Adam's always got on her nerves.

"Adam leave it alone ", she said frustrated.

"You have got to be kidding me ", said Adam.

"This is none of your business Adam ", she said.

"Are you listening to yourself "? he asked . "I mean these people did nothing but look down on you and yea you made some mistakes but your better now and from what I saw at ego they are nothing but a group of people who think they can do as please and hurt anyone in their path just because some of them have money and fame ", Adam said angrily.

"_I'm never gonna be able to get through to him ", she thought. _

"Let's just sleep on it ok ", pleaded Carmen.

"Fine but come tomorrow we are going to finish this ", he said going up the steps.

"_What the hell am I going to do with him " _

_Spencer's House _

"So, who was that girl you were talking to "? asked Spencer .

"What girl "? asked Alicia .

"Cassandra said she saw you talking to some girl and that she gave you her number ", replied Spence.

"She was no one ", said Alicia putting on her tank and boy shorts.

" From what Cass was saying she figured you two were getting along well from the good conversation you two looked to have had " , she said putting her hair up into a ponytail .

"Oh yeah me blowing her off and having a bad attitude towards her is great conversation ", said Alicia sarcastically.

"I guess she didn't get the idea you were not interested ", laughed Spencer.

"You guess ", huffed Alicia.

"Man this girl had no clue. I mean she was cute and she gets some kudos for trying but I guess I 'm still waiting," she said looking at Spencer.

"Waiting on what "? asked Spencer .

Alicia looked down.

"You already know the answer ", she said.

"Oh ", said Spencer.

"Look, I'm gonna go for a walk ok ", said Alicia.

"At eleven o clock at night ", said Spencer.

Alicia started to put on a pair of sweats, a hoodie, and her chucks.

"Don't wait up ", she said and was out the door.

As Alicia walked along in complete thought she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry ", she said.

"Here let me help you up ".

She handed the girl her hand which she took and brought her to her feet. "Carmen ", she said instantly.

"I see I'm not the only one who wanted some time alone ", she said smiling.

"What are you following me now ", replied Alicia smartly.

"Why are you like that "? asked Carmen .

"Like what exactly ", she said.

"You know the whole I'm tough act and anyone who comes near me I'm going to kick your ass kind of attitude ", she said.

"What would you know ", replied Alicia.

"More than you know ", said Carmen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!!! I know it's been a while but don't worry I'm working on a new chapter as well as coming up with a few new ideas. Things have been crazy with school and now that the 3****rd**** quarter has just about ended teachers have been giving out projects and tests that I just didn't have time to write. So, I haven't forgotten about you guys and hope to see more reviews. *Much Luv***


	22. Chapter 22

_Back at Spencer's House _

"So she just left "? asked Chelsea .

"Yeah and I have no idea where she went ", sighed Spencer.

After Alicia left Spencer decided to call over Chelsea since they hadn't been hanging out much lately. She was beginning to miss her new sister-in-law.

"Well you did say she went out for a walk ", said Chelsea.

"That's the just the thing. She wouldn't have went for a walk unless something was really wrong ", said Spencer.

"Spence I think your thinking too much into this ", suggested Chelsea.

"Maybe ", said Spencer.

"Look whatever Alicia is going through you have to let her figure it out or you'll just push her away ", said Chelsea.

"I don't know maybe it has to do with that girl she met at Ego ", said Spencer thinking of the conversation her and Alicia had before she left.

"Maybe so but whatever it is just let it play out ", replied Chelsea.

_Carmen and Alicia _

"So, you still didn't answer my question ", said Alicia.

"And which question would that be "? asked Carmen smirking .

"Don't be an ass ", replied Alicia.

Carmen just continued on to smile at Alicia loving the rise she was getting out of her. As Alicia went on about how Carmen was stalking her she had not noticed that Carmen's mind was else where.

"Are you even listening to me "? asked a frustrated Alicia .

"Um…uh…uh…..yea ", said Carmen.

"Just my night ", mumbled Alicia as she started walking away.

"Where are you going "? asked Carmen running after her .

"A place where your not ", she said calmly.

"How about we go get something to eat "? asked Carmen generously . "

"My treat or you can continue to walk in the middle of the night to God's nowhere all alone ", she said staring at Alicia.

Alicia was ready to protest as her stomach began to tell her otherwise.

"Anything I want "? asked Alicia .

Carmen just smiled knowing the night had just begun.

_Spencer's House _

As Spencer lay in the bed watching re-runs of the L Word she couldn't help but think about where Alicia was, so she decided to call her.

" Hey you reached Philly's finest but since I can't come to the phone please leave a message and if I feel like it I just may hit you back up "….beep .

"Where the hell are you "?! screamed Spence .

" I don't know what the hell is going on but I know that whatever it is you need to come back so we can talk " , said Spencer .

As she closed her phone, she got up to turn off the T.V and decided to go to the one person she knew she could talk to.

_Ashley's House_

"So, you have no idea where she went "? asked Cassandra .

"Maybe that's a good thing ", mumbled Ash.

Spencer gave her a stare.

"I mean maybe she just went for a walk ", said Ashley.

"I'm just so worried. I have no idea where she went and it's getting late ", said Spencer.

"Well, maybe she met up with that girl I saw her talking to at the club ", suggested Cassandra.

"What girl "? asked Ash .

"Um….Alicia met some chick at Ego and got her number ", replied Spencer uninterested.

"What did she look like Cass "? asked Ash .

" I wasn't that close but from what I saw she had bangs , kind of the I don't give a fuck attitude , and I believe I heard her say her name was Carmen " , she said thinking back .

Both Ash and Spence looked at each other wide eyed.

"I need to make a call ", said Spencer immediately.

_Alicia and Carmen _

"So, your idea of getting something good to eat is at Mickey D's "? asked Carmen .

"You said anything I wanted, so here we are ", said Alicia annoyed eating a fry.

Just as Carmen was about to protest her cell phone rang.

"Hello ", she said not looking at her caller i.d.

"Put Alicia on the phone now ", said Spencer angrily.

"Well, hello to you too Spencer ", smiled Carmen into the phone then looked at a shocked and confused Alicia.


	23. Chapter 23

"Put Alicia on the phone please ", sighed Spencer.

"She wants to talk ", whispered Carmen.

"Hello ", spoke Alicia. " Where the hell are you? I have been worried all night and you've been out hanging out with her ", said Spencer angrily.

"First, I didn't know that you were my mother all of a sudden and second I can go out with whoever I damn please ", said Alicia smartly.

Carmen raised an eyebrow at the mention of her and Alicia being "out" like on a date. Alicia looked at her and rolled her eyes.

Ashley and Cassandra both looked at Spencer wondering what was being said on the other line.

"Look just tell me where you are and I will pick you up ", replied a tired Spencer.

Alicia decided she didn't want to argue with Spencer, so she told her where she was.

"She's on her way to pick me up ", said Alicia.

"Well…..um I will see you later then ", said Carmen not wanting to see Spencer when she arrived.

"Ohhhhh no you don't ", said Alicia pulling her back down.

"How the hell do you two know each other "? she asked .

"I think it would be better if Spencer explained everything ", she said getting back up.

"Wait ", shouted Alicia.

Carmen turned around.

"We could give you a ride if you want ", said Alicia.

Carmen looked at her composure. She liked this side of Alicia. Nervous and confused was something she never saw on the girl's face but thought under the circumstances she still looked adorable.

"Um…..I don't think so but um how about we do this again next time "? she asked hopefully .

"How about I'll think about it and I'll call you ", said Alicia.

"I'll be waiting ", smirked Carmen.

As she walked away Alicia called out to her.

"Thanks for um everything ", she said.

"No problem ", said a smiling Carmen.

"_I guess I can try to give her a chance ", thought Alicia. _

Just as she went into complete thought over the night she had she heard Spencer call out her name from across the street.

"Get in ", commanded Spencer. The drive home was in complete silence. Spencer was just as confused as Alicia was and both didn't know what to say to the other. Once they got home they went up to Spencer's room to change back into their night clothes.

"I think we need to talk ", said Spencer just as Alicia was about to go to her room.

"I know but how about tomorrow ", replied Alicia exhausted.

Spencer just nodded her head. As she lay in bed that night she couldn't help but think about what she would tell Alicia. That she and Carmen dated and that she got real insecure one night and pushed her so hard that she felt scared and ashamed. Or that she came back into her life and made a pass at Ashley when they had just gotten back together. So much needed to be said but the problem was how it would be said.

Across town Carmen laid in her bed in complete thought over everything that happened. She liked Alicia a lot but knowing Spencer would tell of their past together she knew that hell would have to freeze in order to even have another chance with her. One thing was sure though. Whatever happened she was ready because she was tired of making excuses for herself and was ready to take full responsibility for her mistakes in the past.

_The next morning _

Spencer was already in the kitchen making breakfast when Alicia came down. She had figured that they both needed a full stomach if they were going to have their talk.

"Morning ", said Alicia sitting down. " Good Morning ", said Spencer. "How did you sleep "? she asked .

"Ok I guess ", said Alicia. " I figured I would cook since you always did for me ", smiled Spencer.

"Well, it sure does smell good baby girl ", she said smiling back.

Spencer couldn't help but shake her head at the name Alicia had given her since they had met. Alicia being only a few months older always considered Spencer as being her baby girl because she was older.

"You ok Spence ", asked Alicia biting into her food that Spencer had sat in front of her.

"Uhhh….yea I just spaced out I guess ", she said.

After eating they got ready and went to the beach and walked along the shore for a little bit.

"So, this is the beach that you missed so much ", she said looking at Spencer.

"Yeah it is. I mean I know it looks like every other beach but there's just something about it that makes me feel so free ", she said sitting in the sand.

"I guess its ok ", said Alicia. " Heyyyy ", said Spencer slapping her arm. "What "! laughed Alicia I said it's ok . "Whatever Miss Philly girl ", said Spencer.

After a minute of silence Alicia spoke. "Spence, how do you know Carmen"? Spencer turned to her and thought of something to say but all she could think of was that all that needed to be said was the truth.


	24. Chapter 24

"We use to date ", whispered Spencer.

"I see ", said Alicia. " It was only for a little while ", said Spencer looking at Alicia.

"It happened a little after Ash and I broke up. We officially met at Chelsea's art studio ", she said.

"What do you mean by "officially "? asked Alicia .

"Well, at school we met for like a second but it wasn't that big of a deal ".

Alicia just nodded her head.

"So, you two dated. So what Spence ", said Alicia.

"The point is that I know Carmen and I just want you to date someone who is more stable ", said Spencer.

"That's sweet and all baby girl but I can take care of myself ", replied Alicia.

Spencer tried to think of another way to approach the situation better but couldn't think of anything else so, she just decided on putting everything out in the open.

"I know that but I think you should just listen to the rest and then you can decide on what you want to do ok ", said Spencer seriously.

Alicia just nodded her head for Spencer to go on.

"I guess the reason I was so attracted to Carmen was because she reminded me of Ashley. She was beautiful, tough, artistic, funny, and a great listener. Something I longed for Ashley to be ", said Spencer.

"By that you mean "? asked Alicia .

"Ashley sometimes had a habit of being very self-centered. Not all the time but every once and a while I would have liked to be the one telling my problems and her to just listen ", Spencer said sadly.

"Well I'm not surprised by that ", said Alicia smartly. "Anyways continue".

"One night Ash invited me to Ego, so I invited Carmen along. Ash didn't know I was bringing her which resulted in her finding out we were dating. The night turned into a world of drama. Carmen and I went back to Chels studio and she started to bad mouth Ash and I started to defend her. Carmen just lost control and started to yell and… and …. And she…"

Alicia immediately got closer to Spencer and wrapped her arms around.

"It's ok Spence just take your time ", she said.

Spencer smiled a little at her before she continued. She was way over what happened between her and Carmen but what scared her most was how she knew Alicia would react.

"She got a little too physical ", sighed Spencer.

"SHE HIT YOU "! yelled Alicia standing up .

"Look, calm down. After the yelling she didn't exactly hit me but pushed me and I fell back into the wall really hard ", said Spencer.

"Hit, push, I don't give a damn she put her hands on you and you never thought to bring this up ", said Alicia.

"It's the past Alicia and I have moved on. Yeah , when I think about it I go back to feeling scared out of my mind of her but then I remember that I was a kid then and now I'm older , so I can't let things from my past run my life", Spencer said looking out into the ocean .

"Does Ashley know "? asked Alicia .

"No or she would have never let her stay at place back then ", said Spencer.

"Wait, Carmen lived with Ashley "? asked Alicia beginning to get confused .

"Um….yea she did. Once Ash and I got back together we ran into her and next thing I know she met Kyla who offered her a place to stay since she had nowhere else to go ", said Spencer.

"So, how that work out "? asked Alicia .

"Carmen made a pass at Ashley, so she kicked her out and haven't seen or heard from her since now ", said Spencer.

"Wow ", said Alicia. " I feel like this is my fault ", she said.

"Hey, this isn't your fault but all just one big mess ", said Spencer.

"So, what are we going to do ", asked Alicia. " I don't know but I know that I'm glad you know the truth ", said Spencer.

"Yeah me too ", said Alicia. _" And to think I was going to go out with her. Yeah that will happen when hell freezes over ", thought Alicia. _

"Are you ok "? asked Spencer . "Um ….yea I will be ", said Alicia trying to put on a smile but it only came off as fake.

Spencer couldn't figure it out but the look on Alicia was one that scared her. She only saw this look once since they knew each other and didn't want to experience what came after that look, so she thought they should just hang out for the rest of the day. The day was spent with a little laughter but Spencer could still sense something was wrong with Alicia.

"_I can't believe she would try to get with me knowing what she did to Spence. I'm so fucking piss I could break her fucking legs. One thing is for sure though; I can play this little game f hers. Pay back is a bitch ", thought Alicia. _

Once they got back home Spencer went upstairs to get ready for work while Alicia said she needed to make a phone call.

"Ring, Ring "

"Hello "? asked the caller .

"Yeah Ashley, it's me Alicia. We need to talk .Its' about Spencer and Carmen".


	25. Chapter 25

Just as Spencer left for work Alicia waited for Ashley to arrive. She didn't know what to tell the brunette but she knew whatever she said Spencer was going to be pissed. As she paced in the living room in her own little world the door bell rang.

"Well you sure took long ", said Ashley impatiently.

"Nice to see you too Ash ", smirked Alicia.

"Number one don't call me that and number two I'm guessing Spence told you our history with Picasso ", said Ashley.

"Yeah she did but that's not why I called you ", she said.

"Anything dealing with you I could care less about but this is about Spencer", said Alicia smartly.

"Same here ", said Ashley calmly.

Alicia started to pace again debating on how to approach the situation so that she wouldn't have a wild and crazy Ashley to deal with.

"Will you stop that ", said an annoyed Ashley.

"Oh my fault ", said Alicia.

"Do you remember the night Spencer brought Carmen to Ego the night you invited her? asked Alicia .

"How could I forget ", said Ashley. " It was the night I found out that she was dating that trailer park trash ", replied Ashley rolling her eyes.

"The_ night I also thought I was going to get Spencer back ", thought Ashley._

"Spencer never told you why she and Carmen broke up ", said Alicia.

"I really didn't care once I knew that there was a chance that we may get back together ", said Ashley. " Carmen was out the picture and that's all I cared about until she came back a couple months later ", said Ashley with a frown on her face.

" Spence told me all about that but that night after she and Carmen left something happened " , said Alicia trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

By the look on Alicia's face Ashley could tell whatever happened that night that it wasn't good at all. Not by a long shot.

"What are you talking about "? asked Ashley .

"I'm talking about Carmen pushing Spencer into a fucking wall ", said Alicia on the verge of popping a vein.

All Ashley could do was sitting and think about what Alicia had just said. "Your lying ", said Ashley.

"Go ask Spencer if you want because she's the one who told me ", said Alicia.

"That's fucking impossible because she would have told me back then ", said a confused Ashley.

"Well obviously she had her reasons for not telling you ", replied Alicia.

"Since your so damn smart tell me what were her reasons since you know her so well "said an angered Ashley.

"I've already said too much, so whatever questions you have go ask Spence", said Alicia grabbing her leather jacket to leave.

"She's at her office if you want to find her ", said Alicia and with those last words was out of the door.

_In Spencer's House _

Ashley sat on the couch with her hands on her head. _"Why didn't she tell me", she thought angrily. _"Only one way to find out ", Ashley said out loud taking out her phone.

_Spencer's Office _

"Ms. Carlin you have an Ashley Davies on line one ", said her assistant.

"Thank you Rebecca ", replied Spencer.

"What's up Ash ", said Spencer picking up the phone. " I don't know why you didn't tell me "? asked a pissed off Ashley .

"What's the matter "? asked Spencer now giving Ashley her full attention.

"Alicia and I had a very interesting conversation today ", she replied. " I can't believe you didn't tell me Spence ", Ashley said sadly.

"If I recall I did try but like always you had something way more important to worry about than poor ole Spencer ", Spencer said angrily.

"Well, you should have tried harder or you could of told me once we saw each other ", said Ashley smartly.

Spencer didn't want to have to deal with this over the phone, so she told Ashley to meet her at Ego for lunch to talk. She couldn't believe that Alicia would tell Ashley without her knowing it. It seemed no matter how hard she tried to prevent it in her life a lot of drama and heart ache was about to surface.


	26. Chapter 26

"_I'm so going to kill Alicia when I see her ", thought Spencer. _" I can't believe this mess!!! ", she said a little too loud. People turned around to see where the outburst came from and immediately looked at Spencer as she continued to talk to herself.

"Hey are you ok "? asked a beautiful waitress . "Yeah, I'm cool ", said Spencer. " I just got a lot on my mind ", she smiled.

"Well a woman so beautiful shouldn't worry so much ", smiled the waitress showing off her pearly whites. Spencer blushed from the comment.

It amazed her that the littlest thing could make her cheeks turn red. "Yeah, well tell that to the people in my life who bring so much of the worry in my life ", said Spencer angrily.

The waitress was taken back from the outburst and Spencer realized that she may have just made a fool out of herself again with her loud outburst. "Hey I'm sorry ", said Spencer kindly. " It's no problem ", said the waitress.

"I see you have a lot on your mind so if you ever need someone to talk to here is my number ", she said. She took out a pen and took Spencer's hand so she could write her number on it. "See you around gorgeous ", she winked at Spencer and left, passing by an Ashley Davies.

"Who's that "? asked Ashley . "Just some waitress ", mumbled Spencer. "We were just talking while I waited for you ", she said.

"Yeah I 'm sorry I took so long ", said Ashley. " Doesn't matter let's just get this over with ", said Spencer.

Ashley sat down across from Spencer and waited for her to say just about anything. She realized from the look in Spencer's eyes that she was waiting for Ashley to say something instead.

"You really should have told me ", said Ashley. " What exactly would you have done if I did "? asked Spencer . "You would have probably just made it worse ", she replied.

"Maybe ", said Ashley. " But it's something don't you think ", said Ashley angrily.

" Look Ash I was going to tell you but once Carmen left and we started to hang around each other again I saw no use in making my life full of drama when it was beginning to get better " , said Spencer .

"It happen Ash and I can't change that. None of you can but all I can do is move on from it ok ". " It happened a long time ago and I'm over it ", said Spencer.

"If your so over it then why tell Alicia ", said Ashley. " I felt she needed to know if she and Carmen were going to become more but I see that's not going to happen, so that's not important anymore ", she said.

"It's important to her ", said Ashley. " And me ", she whispered.

_Alicia and Carmen _

After Alicia left Ashley she immediately called Carmen and told her to meet her at Ego to talk. Carmen with excitement hurried down to Ego and got a booth for both her and Alicia not knowing Alicia's true motives. Once Alicia walked in she knew from her face that this "talk" wasn't going to be a good one. _"Not at all ", she thought. _

_**Hey Guys!!! I know it's been a while and this chapter is short but don't worry I'm going to start the next chapter and bring a lot of drama and fun times for you guys. Thanx 4 the reviews and keep dem comin . **_


	27. Chapter 27

"You got some nerve ", said Alicia angrily. Carmen looked at Alicia confused while she realized where the outburst came from.

"I guess she told you ", she said looking down. " She did when you should have been the one but I guess you were too caught up in playing me for a fool ", said Alicia.

"Look Alicia I'm not proud off what I have done but that's the past. I'm different now and would like to show you how I have changed ", said Alicia.

"You know what I'm done with "this ", Alicia said pointing between her and Carmen. " You physically hurt someone I love and tried to make a move on me when you knew I had no idea. "

Alicia went to stand up to walk away when Carmen got up and grabbed her arm tightly so she wouldn't walk away.

"Alicia you can't go!!! ", Carmen yelled. Spencer immediately turned around and saw Carmen with a death grip on Alicia's arm.

"Get the hell away from her ", said Spencer pulling Carmen away from her.

"This has nothing to do with you Spencer ", said Carmen.

"It does when it comes to my friends. Now if I were you I would walk away ad never talk to Alicia again ", said Spencer.

"Or what ", asked Carmen challenging Spencer. " Or get your ass kicked bitch ", replied Ashley.

" I should kick your ass right now but I'm more woman than you will ever be , so just walk away and stay the hell out of all our lives " , she said coldly.

Carmen looked from Ashley to Spencer then to Alicia who wouldn't even look at her.

"_I've lost her ", she thought. _ "I'm sorry ", said Carmen then walked away without a glance at the three women.

"Are you ok ", asked Spencer. " I'm fine but I can take care of myself ", said Alicia.

"Selfish ", whispered Ashley. " What you say? ", asked Alicia. " I called you selfish or maybe you can't hear ", replied Ash.

"Spencer was trying to help and from the mark on your arm you needed it", she said smartly.

"I was doing just find and didn't need her help or yours for that matter ", said Alicia. " I'm out of here ", she said.

"You shouldn't leave alone ", said Spence. " Like I said before I can take care of myself ", said Alicia and walked out alone.

"I don't know why your friends with her ", said Ash. " People use to say the same thing about you ", Spencer said.

"Look I have to get up early tomorrow, so I will see you later ", said Spencer. "Spence don't go I still want to talk some more ", said Ashley.

"Ash it's over and done ok. Get over it and I'm done talking. So, just go home to Cassandra "and with that she was gone out the door.

Ashley went to grab her jacket and left the club. All three women were so involved in their own conversations that night that they didn't notice a man observing the whole scene that night who left right after Alicia did.

_After Alicia left grabbing his coat _

"_You hurt my baby sister bitch and now your gonna pay ". _


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys!!! Thank u so much 4 the feedback. The good and the bad. Keep em comin? I read the reviews 2day and told my self I needed 2 get bac 2 work so I started writing this chapter in homeroom and in my english class . I finally finished it , so I hope u like it and keep da reviews coming . **

As Alicia walked by herself she began to hear someone walk behind her. She turned around and saw a man in a coat walking faster towards her. She began to run but he was quicker. He yanked her arm and put a gun towards her head.

"Your gonna pay bitch, said the man.

From a distance stood Carmen who just turned the corner to see a man grab a young woman. She began to run as fast as she could and was shocked by what she found.

"Adam, what the hell "! she screamed . "What are you doing "? she asked .

"What am I doing, what am I doing ", he repeated. " I'm doing what you couldn't ", he said with anger. " If you would have just gotten rid of Spencer you wouldn't have gotten hurt by this bitch "! he yelled pointing the gun deeper into her head .

"So, plan B had to come into play. Instead of killing Spencer I'm gonna kill her best friend which is even better ", Adam said.

"You son of a bitch let me go ", said Alicia. " Shut up whore. If you had not hurt my sister this wouldn't be happening ", said Adam.

"Your sister "? asked Alicia . "Yeah, he's my brother ", whispered Carmen.

"Adam please let her go ", she pleaded. " No "! he screamed . "With her gone Spencer will suffer and blame herself, so she has to die ", he replied.

Carmen just stood there helpless. Alicia stood there scared out of her mind and looked at Carmen. She could see she was scared too in her eyes and something else too but she couldn't put her finger on it.

No more than a second a loud siren was heard, distracting Adam which gave Alicia the leverage she needed. She immediately began to try to get the gun out of his hand which led to both of them struggling with the gun. He pushed her, pointed the gun, and Alicia fell to the ground.

"Oh my God "! screamed Carmen . "Alicia please wakes up ", she demanded. " Carmen get the fuck away from her ", said Adam. " We got to get out of here".

"We ", said Carmen. " There is no "we", she said angrily. "Please don't leave me Alicia. I'm so sorry ", she said.

Carmen pulled Alicia into her lap while she whiles her called 911. She kissed her forehead and rocked her in her lap as she cried. Adam just stood there motionless with no emotion. He fell to the ground with a blank stare in his eyes. He turned to look at Carmen as she cried over Alicia's bloody body.

"I'm so sorry ", he whispered.

He looked at the sky as rain fall, pointed the gun at his head, and pulled the trigger.

_At Spencer's House _

"Dad she should have been home by now ", said Spencer worried. " It's pouring down and its dark ", she said.

"Arthur she's right, said Paula. " Maybe we should call the police ", she suggested.

Spencer's phone began to ring and looked at the caller i.d. "Where the hell have you been "? she asked .

"Spencer ", said the tearful voice. " It's me Carmen ", she said. " Carmen where's Alicia "? she asked angrily .

"Spencer, Alicia's been shot. You have to come to the hospital now ", she said seriously.

Spencer just stood there as Carmen repeatedly said her name. Her cell phone dropped to the floor as she cried out in tears.


	29. Chapter 29

"_How did I get here? One moment I'm walking, get grabbed by some psycho at gun point , Carmen shows up , and now I'm in a chapel " , thought Alicia . _

"May I sit down ", asked a black man.

"If you want it's empty ", said Alicia. She continued to sit in wonder and turned to look at the mysterious guy who was smiling at her.

"Ok, I'll bite. What are you smiling for "? , she asked.

"They said you were going to be a handful ", he said still smiling.

"They", said Alicia. "Ok what are you talking about and who are you ", she replied.

"You will find out in due time ", the guy said. " Anyways let's take a walk ", he said taking her hand.

As they walked through the doors Alicia realized they were in a hospital. "What are we doing here "? Alicia asked . The guy continued to be in deep thought as he watched people come on stretchers bleeding to death.

"Hello ", waved Alicia in his face. " Oh, yea I'm sorry ", the guy said.

"You know it's been a long time since I have been in this hospital ", he said.

"Oh yeah ", Alicia said sarcastically rolling her eyes. The guy laughed and continued to walk.

"Your really weird ", said Alicia. " I mean you just sit down next to me and start up a conversation without even knowing me ", she said.

"Yeah, my brother uses to say the same thing a long time ago ", he said.

"So, I guess you grew up around here "? asked Alicia . "Yeah, I guess you could say that ", he said.

"Any brothers or sisters "? she asked . "One brother and a sister ", he replied.

"So how old are you "? she asked . "You do never stop talking do you Alicia,"? , he asked.

"How do you know my name "? she asked . "I know everything about you", he said.

"Ok, that's it who the hell are you because I have never seen you before ", she said getting frustrated. " You keep talking around my questions, so I want to know who sent you and what the hell I'm doing in a hospital ", she said angrily.

"They said you wouldn't remember ", he said walking away. " They, they," she repeated chasing after him.

They finally came to a halt. The gut stared out into a glass with a woman hooked up to wires. Alicia looked too and almost fainted.

"That's me ", she said. " Who the fuck are you ", she said looking at the guy. " Why am I in a hospital bed and standing here "? she asked . "Answer me damn it! ", she screamed.

"You were shot ", he said simply. Alicia continued to look at herself as she saw Carmen sitting over in a chair holding her hand.

"She loves you ", the guy said. " How might you know that "? she asked .

"Because she wouldn't be here if she didn't. Last time I checked you didn't want anything to do with her but she still came to your rescue ", he said.

Alicia started to get a headache and began to have flashes of the night she got shot. She saw Adam and Carmen as she laid in her arms bleeding to death.

"If I'm here and in that bed then am I dead "? she tearfully asked . "No, your not ", he said. " You're just asleep ", he replied. " Then I should wake up soon then ", she said hopefully.

"That's up to you Alicia ", he said as he walked away.

Alicia just stood there stunned.


End file.
